Hold up
by vaunie5962
Summary: Danny se retrouve de nouveau dans une situation compliquée mais cette fois il est loin d'être le seul. L'équipe pourra t-il les aider? Slash. Hawaii 5-0/CSI. Changement de T a M des 4eme pour violence et autres. Troisième série a venir :-
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde ! Bon voici une toute nouvelle fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps. Travaillant dans un supermarché, la tentation était très forte et nombre d'histoires hallucinantes ayant eu lieu dans ma région ou dans d'autres magasins du Sud, j'ai été forcément tentée. Bon je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire ou non, mais voilà un nouveau cross over à découvrir ici ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos avis ! Pas de spoilers je vous rassure !_

Une journée calme pour changer à Hawaii pour l'équipe du 5-0. Aucune affaire donc juste de la paperasse pour tout le monde et donc l'occasion pour tous de finir plus tôt que prévu. Et ils en avaient bien besoin après trois semaines de folie où affaires sordides se sont succédées, arrestations musclées et courses-poursuites risquées au bord de la Camaro, qui en a pas mal souffert d'ailleurs. Tout ça se finissant à nouveau par un Danny blessé, encore par la faute de son SuperSeal de partenaire. Quelle idée aussi de balancer un suspect dans sa direction d'un poids à peu près équivalent à celui de Kamekona, et de voir son bras bloqué sous cet homme. Plus de peur que de mal véritablement, sauf que maintenant il ne pouvait plus vraiment utiliser son bras droit correctement.

Bien évidemment, Danny avait clairement fait comprendre sa colère et son mécontentement par un monologue interminable, ne laissant pas le temps au brun d'en placer une. Ce dernier aurait voulu pouvoir le faire mais une fois de plus, il y avait été fort ! Le blond lui expliquait par forts gestes et paroles et même avec un bras en moins, réussissait à faire comprendre parfaitement sa colère ! Cet accident qui avait eu lieu hier s'était fait ressentir aujourd'hui, les deux coéquipiers s'évitant un maximum, restant chacun de leur côté à s'occuper de leurs papiers- sous les yeux mi-amusés, mi-ennuyés de Chin, Kono et Jenna.

A la fin de la journée, après un bref regard échangé avec le brun et un « Salut » lancé à la va-vite, Danny quitta le QG pour rentrer à son appartement minable soulagé de pouvoir échapper à cette journée plus que tendue. Il n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant : parler à son Petit chat, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trois semaines à cause de leur travail et les vacances scolaires de sa fille. Période pendant laquelle Rachel et Stan avaient choisi de l'emmener sur le continent en visite chez la famille de la jeune femme. Il était heureux d'avoir enfin un bon week-end de repos et de pouvoir profiter de sa fille. Elle lui avait tellement manqué !

Mais s'il voulait l'accueillir comme il fallait, l'étape courses devenait obligatoire et il vint donc au supermarché du coin pour effectuer ses achats. Tout en se garant, il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de domicile des Edwards. Après l'éternelle froideur de son ex-femme, il décida de ne pas s'éterniser avec elle et demanda très rapidement de pouvoir parler à sa fille. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il entendit la voix toute enjouée de cette dernière alors qu'il franchissait les portes du magasin, un caddie tenu avec son bras invalide l'autre tenant son téléphone.

_« Hé mon petit chat ! Comment tu vas ? »_

_« Hé Danno ! Je vais bien ! L'école s'est bien passée, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire ! Tu viens me chercher à quelle heure ? »_

La voix enjouée et le ton enfantin de sa fille lui firent oublier ses problèmes de ces trois dernières semaines et ses deux dernières journées plus particulièrement difficiles. Au fond, il n'en voulait plus totalement à son équipier mais il aimait bien le faire mariner. Ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien, et lui permettant ainsi de résister à sa grande envie de lui sauter au cou pour le dévorer de baisers.

Depuis leur première rencontre dans ce garage, il avait bien compris que sa vie allait bien changer, tant en bien qu'en mal. Pour l'instant, le bien n'était pas totalement présent chez eux mais on pouvait dire que leur relation avait rapidement progressée et les sentiments qu'il ne pensait jamais développer pour un homme un seul jour étaient plus que présents. Mais si lui était bel et bien célibataire depuis son divorce, il savait que Steve voyait toujours Catherine et que même s'il n'en était rien, son macho de Seal ne serait jamais intéressé par lui. Il est hétéro, il en était plus que sûr. Il était donc hors de question qu'il soit au courant, préférant être ami avec lui que de le perdre totalement ! Et le meilleur moyen : l'engueuler encore et encore, pour cacher tout le trouble qu'il ressent à chaque fois qu'il le voit !

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa fille, seulement quand elle répéta son surnom il sortit de sa rêverie :

_« Danno ? Papa, tu m'écoutes ! »_

_« Oui, oui mon chaton, excuses-moi ! Euh on dit dans trois heures si ça convient à ta mère. Le temps que je fasse deux-trois courses et que je range un peu l'appart et je serais là pour notre petit week-end. Ça marche Monkey ? »_

_« Et on ira voir Oncle Steve ? »_

_Oncle Steve, oncle Steve. Trois semaines qu'elle ne l'a pas vu et la première chose dont elle ait envie est de voir Oncle Steve ? Pas moyen de l'oublier alors, même l'espace de deux jours ? Argh ! »_

_« Danno ? On ira voir Oncle Steve ? »_

_« On verra chaton, on verra ! Mais d'abord on va passer une soirée rien que tous les deux avec ton repas préféré en regardant un petit Disney (clin d'œil Yayi -)) puis après on verra, d'accord ? »_

_« Oui Danno ! »_

_« Ok ! Danno t'aime mon petit chat ! »_

_« Je t'aime aussi Danno ! »_

Après avoir raccroché avec sa fille, il commença véritablement à déambuler dans les allées, remplissant son caddie de pizzas, de glaces et de quoi faire des pancakes. A bas les régimes, vive les vrais bons repas ! Il arriva dans le rayon jouets où trônaient de magnifiques lapins en peluche. Il sourit à cette vision et avança un peu plus loin, tombant sur un Bisounours vert. Sa fille avait peut-être 9ans déjà mais secrètement de sa mère, elle continuait à collectionner ces adorables ours en peluche et en avait déjà dix chez son père. Le vert était un de ceux qui lui manquait, il se laissa donc tenter et le mit à son tour dans le chariot. Il continua vers le rayon DPH pour acheter quelques affaires de toilette. Dans la même allée se trouvait un bel homme d'à peu près son âge, semblant dans une conversation amusée au téléphone.

_Waouh, quel sourire ! _se dit-il quand il le vit rire presque aux éclats. Il l'observa quelques secondes, observant avec appréciation le corps musclé aux fesses parfaitement rebondies. Il se dit que ça ne serait pas mal d'apprendre à le connaître pour oublier un autre grand beau musclé. Mais il déchanta rapidement en voyant l'alliance posée sur son doigt._ Au moins ça c'est réglé ! Dommage !_

_« Ecoute bébé, je sais que c'est notre lune de miel mais fallait pas oublier certaines choses dans notre trousse de toilette. »_

Il tourna son regard vers Danny, se sentant observé. Il lui lança un petit sourire avant de saisir un tube de lubrifiant et de le fourrer dans son panier en tentant de le dissimuler sous d'autres objets. Danny retourna son attention sur la recherche de son déodorant en esquissant un petit sourire lui-même.

Soudainement, deux coups de feu retentirent…

_« Tout le monde à terre, ceci est un hold-up ! »_

_Tbc…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon inutile de faire durer le suspense plus longtemps. Vous avez tous bien deviné mais comme je l'ai dit dans l'intro du premier chapitre, peut-être changements dans les pairings habituels (lol). Et voici la suite !_

Allongés sur le lit de leur suite nuptiale, deux jeunes mariés savouraient avec grand plaisir leurs premiers instants tranquilles loin de Vegas. Trois semaines qu'ils venaient de se marier dans la ville natale du plus jeune, et enfin ils avaient réussi à s'accorder une semaine sous le soleil d'Hawaii. Occasion pour l'un de bronzer et pour l'autre de perfectionner ses techniques de surf… Enfin quand ils auront enfin réussi à décoller leurs bouches l'une de l'autre. Ils étaient arrivés dans l'après-midi et n'avaient pas particulièrement envie de sortir ce soir. Normal aussi pour des jeunes mariés aussi amoureux que Nick et Greg Sanders-Stokes !

Plus d'affaires à résoudre, plus d'amis ni de famille pour venir les déranger : ils étaient seuls, totalement seuls dans leur petit monde ! Huit jours de tranquillité absolue dont ils comptaient en profiter un maximum. A commencer par leur première soirée sur cette île paradisiaque qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue l'occasion de visiter avant. Mais là, à cet instant, c'était une toute autre exploration qui allait avoir lieu.

Tendres caresses, baisers tout autant avec une légère once de langueur. Des vêtements rapidement éparpillés dans le reste de la pièce. Deux corps, deux virilités qui se rencontrent leur faisant échapper des soupirs continus de satisfaction, d'envie et d'amour. Prendre leur temps, ne pas se presser, ne se préoccuper que des envies et des besoins de l'autre. Un programme parfait pour une lune de miel, n'est ce pas ?

Cela faisait 11ans qu'ils se connaissaient et pourtant, même s'ils étaient littéralement tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre au premier regard, ils n'ont jamais osé se déclarer avant par peur d'être rejeté, peur de perdre leur amitié qui était devenue de plus en plus forte avec les années. Au labo, seul Warrick était au courant pour les préférences sexuelles de Nick tandis que Greg laissait planer le doute sur ses choix, ne voulant pas qu'on le rejette lui le petit nouveau CSI qui cherchait définitivement à se faire accepter par le reste de l'équipe. Les flirts entre les deux ont donc continué pendant des années, sans qu'ils ne fassent rien par rapport à cela.

Jusqu'à cette terrible soirée où leurs vies et leur équipe ont basculés : Warrick abattu froidement dans sa voiture par un policier ripoux. Nick en avait voulu au monde entier, à tout le monde, se montrant froid et distant envers les autres, se renfermant sur lui-même. Et ce fut Greg qui le sortit de cette mauvaise impasse, se rendant chez lui un matin pour lui parler et essayer de le raisonner. Ce fut à ce moment que l'un et l'autre craquèrent, se jetant l'un sur l'autre dans un baiser fougueux, réaffirmant ainsi leur envie de vivre et d'oublier ces derniers mois difficiles qui avaient été de plus accompagnés par le départ de Grissom.

Et depuis ce fameux matin, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés se déclarant dès leur première fois « Je t'aime », se présentant très vite à leurs familles respectives. Même si celle de Nick fut extrêmement surprise par les révélations, ils se montrèrent beaucoup plus compréhensifs qu'ils ne le pensaient. Quant à Greg, son frère étant lui-même en couple avec un homme, l'acceptation fut beaucoup plus rapide et ils s'entendaient tous comme chien et chat aujourd'hui.

Après toute cette attente, il était donc normal que Nick fasse sa demande auprès de sa belle-famille au bout d'un an de relation, demande qui peut sembler beaucoup moins rapide que leur emménagement ensemble au bout d'un mois. Après ce ne fut qu'une question d'attente pour réussir à fixer une date permettant à tous leurs proches de venir en Californie, surtout leurs témoins venant du Texas, de New York et de Washington. Tout s'était donc déroulé parfaitement, les trois semaines suivantes beaucoup moins gaies avec la reprise du travail. Compréhensible donc leur soulagement au moment de monter dans l'avion et de rejoindre le soleil hawaiien.

Le soleil était encore bien haut dans le ciel, donnant de magnifiques reflets sur la surface de l'eau turquoise et même si on pouvait le voir depuis le balcon de leur chambre, vous avez compris parfaitement que ce n'était pas la vision qu'ils voulaient avoir sous leurs yeux actuellement. La partie la plus sérieuse de leur échange allait avoir lieu, leurs corps déjà bien détendus après un premier plaisir mutuel rendu. Nick se leva pour aller chercher les fournitures nécessaires pour la suite pendant que Greg se décontractait encore plus sur le lit, attendant avec une certaine impatience le retour de son petit mari. Un long « Argh ! » frustré se fit entendre depuis la salle de bains.

_« Bébé ? Ca va ? »_

_« Euh non pas vraiment ! »_

Il revint dans la chambre, un air contrit sur le visage. Il avait l'air totalement frustré et déçu.

_« Hum tu peux me dire où est la trousse de toilette s'il te plaît ? Elle n'est pas dans la salle de bains ? »_

_« Eh normal bébé ! Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de déballer la valise. Je t'ai fait perdre tant de neurones que ça pour que tu oublies ce petit détail ? » _Répondit-il sur un ton séducteur et taquin, passant sa main sur son torse et l'autre un peu plus bas.

Nick se dirigea vers la valise, la retournant dans tous les sens, finissant par laisser échapper un rire moqueur.

_« Bon ok ! Là ce n'est pas moi qui t'ais fait perdre tous tes neurones pour que tu ais oublié notre trousse de toilette ! »_

_« Mais non elle est… »_

_« Han, han bébé ! Il n'y a absolument rien ! Quoique je vois que tu as pris quelques petits gadgets, le nécessaire pour les utiliser est totalement absent de nos affaires ! »_

_« Bon ce n'est pas grave, reviens-ici on n'en a pas besoin maintenant ! »_

_« Ah oui gros malin ? On n'a peut-être plus besoin de préservatifs mais on ne peut pas se passer de lubrifiant, je veux surtout pas te blesser. Puis si on commence maintenant, je sais qu'on ne sortira pas immédiatement de la chambre… Non bon allez j'ai vu un supermarché au coin de la rue, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut, ok ? »_

Il retourna près du lit, se rhabillant sous les petits yeux de chiot de Greg lui montrant qu'il s'en voulait aussi d'avoir gâché une partie de leur fin de journée. Il lui fit un tendre sourire avant de l'embrasser de la même manière.

_« Allez promis, je reviens vite bébé ! Commence pas sans moi ! »_

_« Comme si je faisais ça ! »_

_« G… »_

_« Ok, ok alors grouilles-toi beau gosse ! »_

_« J'y vais, j'y cours ! »_

Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'ascenseur, impatient lui aussi de revenir aux côtés de son homme. Se rajustant correctement dans ses vêtements, vérifiant que son excitation s'était bien calmée dans la glace, il esquissa un sourire moqueur n'arrivant pas à croire à quel point son petit génie préféré était tête en l'air parfois. Arrivé au rez de chaussée, il sortit rapidement de cet espace confiné qu'il commençait seulement à se réadapter avec et prit la direction du magasin qu'il avait vu en arrivant.

Il prit un panier devant les caisses et se dirigea d'un petit pas joyeux vers le rayon DPH. Son téléphone se mit à sonner ! Il sourit en voyant la photo de son beau blond s'afficher sur l'écran.

_« Je te manque déjà bébé ? »_

_« Tu sais bien que sans toi, je m'ennuie dans cette grande chambre ! »_

_« J'espère que tu n'en profites pas pendant mon absence ! »_

_« Non, je viens d'allumer la télé, les dernières informations du jour ! »_

_« Ah toi et ta télé ! Même en vacances, tu ne peux pas t'en passer ! » _

_« Et tu m'aimes pour ça ! »_

Son sourire se fit éclatant à la dernière réplique de Greg. Oh oui qu'il l'aimait, à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer possible avant.

_« Oh oui, je t'aime pour ça ! »_

_« Bon tu te dépêches quand même un petit peu ? Parce que là c'est plus vraiment une lune de miel pour moi ! »_

Un rire se fit entendre de nouveau dans le magasin. Impayable, inchangeable, pensa t-il !

_« Je fais ce que je peux G. Mais écoute bébé, je sais que c'est notre lune de miel mais fallais pas oublier certaines choses dans notre trousse de toilette ! »_

_« Je sais, je sais, je suis désolé encore ! Euh je peux te demander un petit truc ? Tu peux me ramener un ananas aussi ! Oh et puis n'oublie pas ma crème pour les mains surtout ! »_

_« Oui, je sais, je n'oublie pas ! A toute ! »_

Il raccrocha sans attendre pour continuer sa recherche des nécessaires de toilette quand il se sentit observé. Un homme blond de petite taille, d'à peu près son âge, vêtu d'une chemise avec cravate, était dans le rayon derrière lui. _Hum pas mal, si je n'étais pas marié et aussi amoureux de Greg, je n'aurais pas dit non. _Pensa t-il. Le blond semblait un peu gêné, lui faisant comprendre que celui-ci avait entendu un peu de sa conversation. Pour le rassurer, il lui adressa un petit sourire avant d'attraper un tube de lubrifiant, le dissimulant parmi les affaires de toilette qu'il avait déjà mis dans son panier pendant sa conversation téléphonique. Il allait changer d'élément quand deux coups de feu retentirent :

_« Tout le monde à terre, ceci est un hold-up ! »_

A ce même moment, quatre hommes ressentirent un grand frisson passer dans leur dos.

_Tbc…_

_Ah oui j'avais parlé de cross-over donc oui il était nécessaire de faire un chapitre spécial Nick/Greg. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que je n'ai pas fait de grosses fautes quand même ! Attends vos avis avec impatience !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Allez le troisième. Comme demandé par Yayi, les choses sérieuses commencent ici Vous avez regardé « Inside Man » hier soir ? Sinon, vous avez loupé du grand cinéma, dommage ! Mais le scénario de ma fic est loin, même hyper loin d'être aussi élaboré que celui-là. Ah oui, ce chapitre est coupé en deux ! Et euh…Ne Me détestez pas pour la fin, d'avance !_

_« Tout le monde à terre, ceci est un hold-up ! »_

Des cris de femmes, des enfants qui commencent à pleurer, le chaos de personnes qui respectent l'ordre donné par une voix à vous glacer le sang. De là où se situaient Nick et Danny, ils ne pouvaient pas voir grand-chose, mais leurs métiers leur ont appris à distinguer une voix sérieuse et assurée d'une voix loufoque et tremblante. Ils étaient dans la merde jusqu'au cou, et même avec leurs méthodes de flics ils savaient que sans assistance, ni flingues ni plaques, en civil ils étaient faibles sans compter la double blessure de Danny. Mais celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de se redresser afin de pouvoir observer comme il pouvait le ou les braqueur(s). Une main se posa sur son bras afin de le faire s'asseoir, le faisant sursauter.

_« Non mais vous êtes malades, vous voulez vous faire tuer ? » _Dit Nick sur le ton du murmure.

_« Je veux voir si ya un moyen de s'échapper quelque part ou s'ils sont loin… »_

Il vérifia sur les côtés et vit une porte de secours au bout de l'allée. Il déchanta rapidement en se rappelant un détail qu'ont impliqué certains supermarchés de cette ville.

_« Et merde ! »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Il ya cette porte de secours là ! Mais on risque de se faire prendre. Vous voyez le petit boîtier au-dessus de la porte ? »_

_« Un système d'alarme pour empêcher les vols de marchandises, oui j'en vois un, en effet ! »_

_« Pourquoi vous vous êtes déjà fait arrêter à la sortie d'une de ces portes ? »_

Il ne connaissait pas cet homme, mais dans cet état de stress actuel, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire, et tant pis pour les blagues carambar.

_« Non mais en travaillant dans le milieu de la police, je sais qu'ils utilisent ce système aussi ! »_

_« Ouaip ok ! »_

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux quand plusieurs voix se firent entendre dans le magasin. Voix fortes, presque des cris qui « aboyaient » sur les clients et les employés du magasin. A l'évidence…

_« Merde ! Ils sont combien là ? »_

_« A les entendre, ils sont au moins deux. Jour d'affluence en supermarché, si cela est un coup prémédité, ils ont du y penser ! Et au moins un troisième pour voler marchandises et argent ! »_

_« Vous ne racontez vraiment pas de blagues alors, vous êtes vraiment flic alors ? »_

_« Expert scientifique à Vegas plutôt. Mais c'est presque pareil. Et vous ? »_

_« Eh bah cher « confrère », c'est un heureux hasard de vous retrouver ici. »_

Devant l'air surpris de Nick, il s'empressa de reprendre.

_« Danny Williams, second de l'équipe du 5-0. Je ne vous serre pas la main, mon bras est encore assez douloureux comme ça à cause de mon chef ! »_

_« Pas de souci ! Nicholas Sanders-Stokes ! »_

Un long silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Danny commençait à avoir du mal à trouver une position confortable, son genou le faisant encore souffrir et son bras le lançait. Nick, voyant une petite grimace de douleur passer sur son visage, s'inquiéta.

_« Ca va aller ? »_

_« Hum… Oui, j'aurais juste besoin de… Argh !... De cachets antidouleur ! J'ai été opéré du genou il ya pas très longtemps et ça me relance encore ! »_

_« Votre chef ? »_

_« Si je pouvais lui rajouter ce reproche à tous ceux que je lui ai déjà fait. Pour une fois non ce n'est pas le cas ! »_

Des bruits de pas passant près d'eux se firent entendre, les faisant se taire instinctivement. Ils attendirent plusieurs secondes qui leur semblèrent les plus longues de leurs vies, bloquant leurs respirations comme ils pouvaient en attendant que les personnes s'éloignent. Au bout de quelques temps, en effet ils se firent entendre de nouveau les faisant relâcher leur respiration. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité encore, loin de là. Mais ils veulent éviter à tout prix de se faire griller immédiatement et de prendre un risque supplémentaire de se faire descendre. Règle inscrite dans le manuel de survie d'un flic pour Danny, avec pour excellent professeur le commandant McGarrett.

Le regard de Nick se porta quelques secondes sur le caddie situé à proximité du blond. Il vit avec un sourire la peluche verte qui y trônait. _Si seulement un jour, j'avais cette chance avec Greg !_

_« Vous croyez qu'on devrait rejoindre les autres ? »_

_« Si on bouge, on risque de se faire descendre car ils vont croire que nous sommes en position de défense. Non, ne surtout pas bouger avant qu'ils n'aient l'idée de venir nous chercher ici ! J'espère juste qu'ils ne seront pas assez dingues pour nous chercher des mouises ! »_

Danny ferma les yeux, pensant aux conséquences les plus sordides que ce sale coup pourrait entraîner. Il avait déjà vécu pire dans ces années de policier comme la menace d'une arme contre lui ou risquer sa vie tous les jours en compagnie de son dingue de coéquipier. Son cher équiper qui le rendait totalement dingue chaque jour, qu'il aimerait autant étrangler qu'embrasser. Et qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais la chance de revoir un jour ! Et sa petite Grace, son petit chat ? Comment allaient-ils lui annoncer la nouvelle s'il venait à tomber sous les balles de ces dingues ?

_Oh Steve, je t'en prie, viens nous sauver et vite !_

_(…)_

Le fameux Steve venait justement de rentrer chez lui dans sa magnifique villa de bord de plage. Epuisé et sur les nerfs ! Ces trois dernières semaines et ces deux derniers jours ont été totalement dingues pour lui et son équipe. Et pour en rajouter une couche supplémentaire, il a fallu que son équipier préféré se retrouve blessé de sa faute ! Il s'en voulait énormément, même s'il ne lui montrait pas. Danny était en colère alors pas question d'en dire plus pour envenimer la situation. Surtout qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre !

Depuis leur première rencontre, il avait développé des sentiments pour son coéquipier. Mais, macho comme il est et par peur de se faire rire au nez ou pire de perdre son amitié, il ne préférait rien dire. Se cachant derrière un masque ou plutôt dans une relation qu'il sait sans lendemain avec Catherine. La pauvre, elle qui devait revenir sur le continent ce soir. Il lui avait proposé de passer le week-end avec lui mais il se demande si cela était véritablement une bonne idée. A quoi bon reculer l'inévitable ? Une raison de plus de s'en vouloir à lui-même !

Il arriva devant sa maison et croisa un taxi qui remontait l'allée. Elle n'avait pas perdue de temps à revenir ! Soupirant et essayant de se composer un visage de circonstance, il ferma sa voiture et se rendit vers sa maison d'un pas le plus tranquille qu'il soit. Elle était là, tout sourire, se tenant devant la porte avec son sac de voyage dans les mains. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire, mais qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Il n'eut plus à se poser la question bien longtemps car un peu plus d'une heure après avoir fini le travail et acheté de quoi manger ce soir, son portable sonna. Il grommela, se demandant qui pouvait bien le déranger maintenant en priant intérieurement que ce ne soit pas Madame la Gouverneure ou un des cousins. Il regarda l'identifiant. Décidément, il ne sera pas de repos ce soir.

_« Madame la Gouverneure, que puis-je faire pour vous à cette heure-ci ? »_

_(…)_

Voilà une bonne heure que son homme avait quitté la chambre et cinquante minutes depuis leur conversation téléphonique et Greg commençait très sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Ça n'était vraiment pas normal, le supermarché était à peine à cinq minutes de l'hôtel. Il savait que les supermarchés le samedi après-midi, il y avait toujours du monde mais quand même : il ne faut pas autant de temps pour acheter quelques affaires de toilette.

L'inquiétude se fit vraiment grandissante quand il entendit les sirènes de voiture de police dans la rue. Il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre pour se rendre sur le balcon et se pencha pour pouvoir voir ce qui se passait. Deux voitures venaient de s'arrêter à l'instant devant le supermarché. « OMFG ! » se dit-il. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, il agit sur son premier instinct se saisissant de son téléphone et appuya directement sur le bouton « Repeat. »

(…)

_« Ok on arrive ! Vous avez prévenu le reste de l'équipe ? »_

_« Non pas encore je vous laisse faire ! On se rejoint directement sur place ? Les policiers du HPD sont déjà là-bas ! »_

_« D'accord, je les appelle ! »_

Il raccrocha et s'excusa vivement auprès de Catherine rapidement avant de sauter dans sa voiture en direction du supermarché où une prise d'otages était en place. Il joignit Chin et Kono facilement, et essaya une seconde fois le portable de Danny qui ne répondait pas.

(…)

Nick et Danny n'avaient pas bougé de place depuis une heure que la prise d'otages avait commencé. Ils n'osaient plus rien faire, échangeant à peine une parole de temps à autre. Ils n'avaient pas de quoi être fiers : deux flics, planqués entre deux allées sans bouger ! Ils savaient qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose, mais ils ne voyaient pas en quoi ils pouvaient être utiles et surtout fallait-il vraiment les prendre au sérieux ou non ? Ils ne savaient pas et ne cessaient pas de se le demander silencieusement. Danny n'espérait qu'une chose : qu'on vienne les secourir au plus vite !

Le calme s'était instauré dans le bâtiment : pas de cris, quelques sanglots d'enfants, les braqueurs avaient peu parlé depuis le début. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose, les policiers logiquement ! La tension était à son comble et ça devenait étouffant !

Soudain, coupant le silence instauré, le portable de Danny se mit à sonner suivi de celui de Nick. Pendant que ce dernier hésitait à décrocher, Danny s'empressa de répondre en voyant le nom de son équipier s'afficher :

_« Allo ? »_

_« Oui Danno, je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que c'est ton week-end de repos, mais là on a vraiment besoin de toi sur une affaire. Rejoins-nous au Wal-Mart près de chez toi ! »_

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Steve qu'un canon de pistolet venait de s'appuyer contre son crâne.

_Tbc…_

_Euh alors je vous préviens : j'ai un homme de plus de 80kgs, une grosse boule de poils de 26kgs pour défendre la maison et un petit nerveux de 2kgs au cas où certaines auraient envie de venir m'attaquer chez moi. Oops !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Prêts pour le quatrième ? Le voici messieurs dames Et je ne suis vraiment pas désolée pour la fin du troisième ^^^^ Petite note (mode je raconte ma life on) : j'espère sincèrement que ce qui se passe dans cette histoire n'arrive à personne car un de mes anciens collègues s'est retrouvé dans cette situation un jour et je peux vous dire que pour lui comme son équipe, ces sensations sont encore très difficiles à vivre pour eux. J'ai changé de section car ce qui se passe ici peut-être considérer comme de la torture physique et morale et…_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Steve qu'un canon de pistolet venait de s'appuyer contre son crâne._

Il sentait la froideur du canon contre sa peau, ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. _Non, non tout mais pas ça ! _Des gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long de son dos. Même si ce qui arrivait n'était pas totalement une surprise vu les circonstances, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être effrayé comme jamais. Avant, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le sauver, Steve ou un autre de ses coéquipiers. Mais là, il était seul, absolument seul et personne ne pourra venir à son secours.

_« Danno ? Danno t'es toujours là ? »_

_« Dites à la personne à l'autre bout du fil que tout va bien et que vous le verrez très bientôt ! » _Dit une voix avec un fort accent asiatique, froide comme jamais finissant sa phrase avec une pointe de sarcasme évidente, qui fit trembler Danny de la tête aux pieds, les larmes menaçant fortement de pointer le bout de leur nez. Il leva la tête vers la personne qu'il ne connaissait que depuis seulement une heure et demie : un flingue était également pointé contre sa tempe et avait fermé les yeux. Un policier scientifique qui se retrouvait avec un pistolet contre sa tête, il se demandait si cela arrivait souvent ça ! Puis soudain quelque chose fit tilt dans son esprit. Nick Stokes, Nick Stokes oui ce nom lui semblait bien familier mais il n'arrivait pas à remettre la main dessus.

Le canon qui appuyait encore plus contre sa tempe le sortit de ses pensées et il réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu à son coéquipier. Il n'osait pas tourner la tête, il ne savait plus comment agir. Sa gorge était nouée par les sanglots qu'il tentait difficilement de garder en lui et le sentiment profond que ceci était sûrement la dernière fois qu'il parlait à l'homme dont il était secrètement amoureux.

_« Je… Je vais bien mon petit chat, ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'arrive bientôt et on se le fera notre petit week-end rien que tous les deux tu vas voir ! »_

Il imaginait parfaitement la réaction de Steve à l'autre bout du fil et à ce même instant, il aurait absolument tout donné pour le voir, pour lui révéler enfin ce qu'il gardait pour lui depuis des mois et des mois. Il n'avait pas été reconnu par leurs agresseurs et ceux-ci, paraissant pourtant intelligents pour avoir établi un plan pareil, ne semblaient pas griller que c'était aux forces de l'ordre à qui il s'adressait directement.

_« Euh, Danno… T'es sûr que tout va bien, tu m'inquiètes là ? »_

_« Oui… Oui on fait comme ça, on se rejoint dans 1heure30 comme promis. Danno t'aime S…Grace ! Danno t'aime ! »_

Il espérait sincèrement que la connexion dans l'esprit déjanté de son chef se ferait rapidement, comprenant parfaitement le message qu'il voulait lui faire passer et se maudissant mentalement pour avoir failli dire une connerie qui leur aurait très certainement coûté cher à lui et Nick. De toute manière, que pouvait-il faire d'autre à cet instant ? Ne pas se faire griller tout de suite, et dire aux deux personnes qu'il aime le plus au monde indirectement ce qu'il ressent vraiment pour elles.

_« Euh… Moi aussi je… »_

_« Bon ça suffit maintenant les grandes effusions, maintenant tu vas te lever sans attendre et pas d'entourloupe sinon toi et ton petit copain là vous allez vous retrouver avec une belle petite balle dans le crâne ! » _Cria un des agresseurs après avoir arraché brutalement le portable des mains du blond et le fait s'envoyer se fracasser contre un des murs du magasin.

Sans discuter, fermant les yeux en détestant le mec qui lui a empêché d'entendre ce que le brun voulait lui dire. Quand il les rouvrit, il croisa le regard terrifié du scientifique. Le corps de celui-ci était tout tremblant, il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir à tout instant.

Ce que le blond ne savait pas, c'est que les images de la vie de celui-ci repassaient dans son esprit. Tout ce dont par quoi il est passé jusqu'à ce jour avant à cause de son travail. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il pensait pouvoir les oublier, le visage de cette femme qui tenait un révolver en sa direction, le poids du flingue dans ses mains tremblantes quand il s'est retrouvé six pieds sous terre à bout de souffle et sur le point d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

Mais comme ces deux fois-là, l'image de l'homme de sa vie lui revenait à l'esprit, lui permettant d'y croire encore, de se dire qu'il ne devait pas lâcher et que très certainement, on allait les sauver dans peu de temps, grâce au message clair qu'avait fait passer son nouveau « compagnon d'infortune » à son interlocuteur téléphonique. Pendant qu'ils étaient amenés vers les caisses sans aucun ménagement, le blond laissant échapper plusieurs gémissements de douleur car son agresseur n'arrêtait pas de taper dans son bras plus que douloureux avec le bout de son flingue et boitant un peu, il pria intérieurement que tout ceci ne serait plus qu'un mauvais cauchemar dans quelques heures et qu'il pourra retrouver les bras accueillants et réconfortants de son geek favori.

C'étaient ses dernières pensées et celles du blond envers son casse-cou préféré avant qu'ils ne tombent tous deux inconscients, leurs têtes venant percuter violemment la partie métallique des caisses quand ils furent projetés sur le sol.

(…)

Steve était encore sous le choc de l'appel qu'il venait de transmettre. Non, non, non ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Pas son Danno ! Pas son Danno adoré entre les mains de ces malades qui regardaient à travers les vitres de temps à autre du magasin, semblant narguer leur monde. Ils savaient que de toute manière, même s'ils arrivaient à tuer un des trois agresseurs qu'il pouvait compter, l'autre aurait le temps de rappliquer avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de dire « ouf ! ».

Ils ne savaient rien de plus sur eux pour le moment, des photos se trouvant être inutiles comme les trois portaient des cagoules. Mais comment allaient-ils faire, mais comment ? Et si Danny avait été blessé de sa faute encore une fois ? Et si le pire lui arrivait ? Est-ce que son message était plus ou moins adressé à lui ou seulement à Grace ? Et il était totalement furieux contre tous de ne pas avoir pu dire les trois mots qu'il rêve de dire depuis des mois à cet homme. Oh pitié, mon dieu protégez-le, protégez-les, mon dieu s'il vous plaît !

_« Steve ? Il arrive Danny alors ? »_

_« Laissez-moi passer, je suis de la police. Laissez-moi passer ! »_

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, une tornade blonde se rapprocha des barrières de sécurité mises en place. Steve se retourna vers lui. N'ayant jamais vu cette personne habillée d'un simple t-shirt et d'un pantacourt, il avait du mal à y croire mais sa curiosité se manifesta.

_« Laissez-le passer ! Il a peut-être quelque chose à dire ! Qui êtes-vous monsieur ? »_

_« Greg Sanders-Stokes, police scientifique de Vegas ! Mon mari est à l'intérieur parmi les otages ! »_

_« Vous êtes surs ? Vous avez réussi à le joindre, n'importe quoi ? »_

_« Non, il était sorti pour faire quelques courses comme j'avais oublié nos affaires… Nos affaires de toilette chez nous ! Nous sommes en voyage de noces ici, je ne voulais pas que ça arrive comme ça, je suis vraiment bête maintenant… »_

Il était sur le point de craquer, retenant difficilement ses larmes en sachant que l'homme de sa vie était à la merci de ses malades et tout cela par sa faute. Il était rongé par la culpabilité et était absolument prêt à tout pour venir en aide à la police locale.

_« Calmez-vous, calmez-vous Monsieur ! Ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Vous pensez pouvoir nous aider ? »_

_« Je… Oui je pense que j'ai un moyen de vous aider. Je… »_

De nouveau, ils furent coupés mais cette fois par le téléphone. Steve regarda l'identifiant avant de décrocher : numéro masqué bien entendu ! Il regarda à travers les portes vitrées du Wal-Mart : un des agresseurs se tenait devant, le combiné à l'oreille. Son visage se décomposa totalement en voyant ce qui lui faisait face.

_Tbc…_

_Va chercher son bouvier bernois et son yorkshire pour se protéger cette nuit. Ne me tapez pas, ne me tapez pas ! En plus, je ne posterais pas avant… _


	5. Chapter 5

_Moi sadique? Pas du tout! Enfin si, un tout petit peu ! Surtout avec ce qui va venir ^^^^ OK va se cacher très loin et très rapidementtttttttt ! Les personnages des braqueurs m'appartiennent !_

Il venait d'envoyer le téléphone se fracasser contre le mur, ne regardant même pas qui était l'appelant. De toute manière, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, il avait très bien reconnu la personne qu'il venait de menacer. Et même si l'abattre n'était pas son objectif premier en venant prendre en otage ce supermarché, il savait qu'il avait là un excellent moyen d'arriver à ses fins aujourd'hui. Un grand sourire barra son visage, sourire machiavélique et tordu loin d'être rassurant pour les personnes qui se retrouvaient là enfermées malgré elles.

Une quatrième personne, cachée dans un coin, tenant sur ses genoux un mac, confirmait ses pensées en lui montrant exactement l'origine de l'appel : Steve McGarrett. Oh oui la partie fun de son plan allait pouvoir commencer. Il sortit son portable de sa poche en traînant sans aucun ménagement le corps à moitié conscient de Danny. Malgré la violence du choc, il avait réussi à ne pas s'endormir, la douleur à son crâne était horrible et sans aucun doute, il devait saigner également ! Il ne put se défendre, les forces l'abandonnant quelque peu alors qu'il était traîné devant les portes à ouverture automatique du magasin (celles-ci avaient été évidemment bloquées par les braqueurs).

Le brouillard s'effaçant peu à peu de son esprit, il regarda ce qui lui faisait face. Evidemment, son équipe était là ! Tous avaient un visage horrifié, celui de Steve était totalement dévoré par l'inquiétude. Il sentit de nouveau le canon froid du flingue de son agresseur contre sa tempe. Il avait envie de vomir et si l'homme ne le maintenait pas aussi fermement contre lui, il se serait évanoui de nouveau ! Il voudrait tellement dire de choses à son ami, ses yeux ne pouvaient rien exprimer pour lui : il se sentait tellement mal ! Il était tellement fatigué ! Il souffrait ! Et pourtant, il voulait le regarder, garder l'image de ce bel homme, avoir son visage gravé dans son esprit jusqu'au bout ! L'expression de celui-ci était indéchiffrable, il n'entendait pas bien ce que disait l'homme qui le maintenait dans son portable, il ne semblait plus rien entendre, comme totalement déconnecté de la réalité ! Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux là maintenant c'était l'homme qu'il aimait !

(…)

_« Je crois que j'ai une personne à vous ici, Mr McGarrett ! »_

Il savait qu'il avait déjà entendu cette voix quelque part. Ce fort accent asiatique avec une petite pointe de sarcasme dans le ton. Il n'arrivait pas à la replacer ! Faut dire qu'à ce moment, il se focalisait totalement sur autre chose. Il entendait les gémissements de douleur provenant du blond, les pleurs d'enfants et de femmes autour d'eux, cette boule dans la poitrine qui lui faisait de plus en plus mal en se disant que ceci était peut-être la dernière fois où il voyait son cher coéquipier vivant. Son corps fut, comme précédemment, parcouru d'un long frisson. Ce soir, plus que jamais, il se rendait compte à quel point il l'aimait et fut soudainement rongé par la culpabilité, la honte et le regret le plus profond de n'avoir jamais rien dit avant. N'avoir jamais pu suffisamment s'ouvrir à son « babe ». Il avait envie de pleurer. Mais non, les Seals ne pleuraient jamais, surtout en situation de danger ! Tentant de se reprendre un minimum, il déglutit difficilement et répondit :

_« Qui êtes-vous ? Que nous voulez-vous ? »_

_« Oh vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, Mr le Seal ? Si je vous parle de Wal-Mart, Maunawili. Octobre 2006. Je vous ai rafraîchi la mémoire assez comme ça ! »_

_« Ce… Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous… Vous êtes en prison ! »_

_« Non, non vous avez tout faux mon cher Steven ! Vous voyez, il ya quatre ans, ma femme et mes deux enfants venaient faire des courses dans ce magasin. Trois êtres innocents qui n'avaient jamais rien demandé à personne ! Trois personnes qui auraient survécu si votre putain d'équipe de démineurs avait pu arrêter cette bombe ! Mais non, vous n'avez rien fait ! VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN FAIT ! En plus, vous avez osé m'accuser de… D'être mêlé à ça ! M'accuser… D'avoir posé cette bombe à cause… A cause d'un mauvais passé ! Vous savez combien ça m'a coûté ? VOUS LE SAVEZ ? Trois ans ! Trois ans de ma vie à être enfermé dans une cellule, à devoir tenter d'oublier ! J'ai vécu un putain de cauchemar, rajouté à celui des pertes que j'ai déjà subi ! Et aujourd'hui, je veux ma vengeance ! MA VENGEANCE vous m'entendez ! Et rien, ni personne ne m'empêchera de l'assouvir, surtout pas vous ! Surtout pas vous Commandant ! »_

_« Ces gens ne vous ont rien fait ! C'est moi que vous voulez, pas eux ! Si vous voulez tuer des gens, c'est moi qu'il faut tuer, pas eux ! On n'a rien pu faire d'autre et j'en suis terriblement désolé ! Réellement ! Mais laissez ces gens partir ! Je suis même prêt à échanger les places s'il faut mais… »_

_« Non ! Ca serait beaucoup trop simple, beaucoup trop ! Vous voyez, ma famille aussi était innocente, comme tous ces gens ! Non il ya beaucoup d'autres choses que je souhaiterais comme pouvoir ressusciter mes trois chéries ! Mais non, ça c'est impossible ! »_

Il laissa échapper un immense rire sadique, envoyant des tas de frissons dans les deux corps des membres du 5-0. Cela sentait totalement mauvais ! Il en était totalement désespéré, son souffle était coupé. Il mit un long moment à tenter de le reprendre normalement ! Tout ça parce qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à désactiver la bombe à temps : une bombe composée de C4 détruisant totalement le supermarché, tuant une dizaine d'employés et une trentaine de clients ! Une prise d'otages qui avait très mal tournée et s'était terminée en véritable carnage, à leur plus grand désespoir.

_« Ecoutez je sais combien c'est difficile pour vous ! Je ne peux que chercher à vous comprendre et je comprends que vous me détestiez à l'heure actuelle ! Et c'est entièrement normal ! Mais… »_

_« Non, ce n'est pas à vous d'imposer les règles, mon cher ! C'est à moi ! »_

_« Je vous écoute ! »_

_« Rien de plus simple ! Que des choses basiques : l'immunité totale, l'enlèvement de mon bracelet électronique, des papiers d'identité me laissant libre accès à tout SANS EXCEPTION ! De l'argent, beaucoup d'argent et… Une voiture tiens ! »_

_« Nous avons combien de temps ? »_

_« Je vous laisse une heure ! »_

_« UNE HEURE ? Et vous croyez sincèrement que nous y arriverons ? »_

_« Vous n'avez pas trop le choix, mon cher ! Si dans une heure, je n'ai rien, je tue un des otages ! »_

_« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, ce n'est certainement pas comme ça que vous retrouverez la liberté ! »_

_« Vous croyez ? Le véritable poseur de la bombe a, lui, bien échappé à la justice ! »_

Il tentait le tout pour le tout, essayant de prendre les paroles de cet homme au sérieux. Mais il avait du mal.

_« Vous êtes un homme bon au fond ! Vous ne serez jamais capable d'une chose pareille, si ? »_

_« Ah oui ? Vous croyez que je rigole ? Eh bah voyons ça tout de suite ! »_

Il jeta de nouveau Danny au sol. Celui-ci était encore dans le gaz mais réalisait parfaitement ce qui se passait ! Un pistolet était pointé de nouveau dans sa direction, ne visant pas sa poitrine cette fois. Ses yeux n'étaient que souffrance et il devait bien s'y résigner : c'était la fin ! Il attendit le bruit de la détonation, pensant aux deux personnes qu'il aime tellement ! Il ferma les yeux !

Les quatre malades souriaient, encore plus quand leur chef mit le portable sur haut-parleur et que quand le coup de feu partit, tout le monde put entendre le _« NNNNNNNOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN ! » _crié par Steve.

_Tbc…_

_Me demande vraiment si l'idée d'autres animaux ne serait pas mauvaise à cet instant !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Le sixième chapitre avant… Une petite coupure de trois jours ? Mais le voici messieurs dames ! Bon par contre demain, je ne pourrais pas voir les deux premiers épisodes ! TROP INJUSTEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Eh bah moi aussi je vais l'être NIARK NIARK !_

Le coup de feu était parti sans que personne ne s'y attende ! Steve, malgré son hurlement, avait bien assisté par téléphone à l'horreur, ce moment où tout se fige et que l'on voit des moments de sa vie passer au ralenti. Kono et Chin, qui n'avaient rien entendu ni vu à part le cri, virent le visage de leur chef virer au blanc et son corps vaciller en arrière. Si le mari de Nick ne s'était pas trouvé derrière lui à ce moment, il serait tombé à coup sûr !

Il y avait un silence terrible à l'autre bout du fil. Le temps avait suspendu son vol et Steve priait de toutes ses forces, silencieusement, que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar, un terrible cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller dans plusieurs minutes. Que Danny serait à ses côtés et que cette fois, il n'hésiterait plus une seconde pour dire ses véritables sentiments à son nerveux blondinet ! Il avait entendu les cris d'effroi, le bruit d'un corps qui tombe sur le sol, mais il ne voulait pas y croire ! Il ne voulait pas affronter cette terrible réalité, se dire que c'était la fin !

Mais quand le rire de son interlocuteur lui revint quelques minutes plus tard à ses oreilles, des larmes de colère et de rage se mirent à couler ! Son visage était déformé par la haine, effrayant plus que jamais ses deux collègues. Certes, ils l'avaient déjà vu dans cet état mais pas à ce point-là : la personne qui a dû causer, comme ils le pensent, du tort à leur Ohana risquait de passer un très mauvais quart d'heure- bon soyons réalistes beaucoup moins- en la compagnie du Seal.

_« ESPECE D'ENFLURE ! »_Se mit-il à hurler dans le combiné, ne pensant à aucun instant au fait qu'il soit observé, filmé. Il s'en fichait éperdument, plus rien ne lui importait au monde maintenant que l'homme qu'il aime vient de se faire descendre.

_« Allons, allons Mr McGarrett, ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses ! Vous auriez du m'écouter et là peut-être ne se serait-il rien passé et j'aurais laissé éventuellement la vie sauve à votre ami Williams ! Vous n'avez plus que 50 minutes ! Tic tac, tic tac… »_

Il se mordit le poing pour étouffer un nouveau hurlement rageur après avoir frappé de ce dernier le toit d'une des voitures de police. Il avait mal comme jamais mais qu'est ce qu'un peu de douleur physique par rapport à celle psychologique. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse, resté fort en toutes circonstances afin de pouvoir sauver sans trop de dommages les autres otages. Mais cette fois, on l'avait frappé en plein cœur, cet organe qui le maintenait si bien en vie venait de se briser en mille morceaux. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, le téléphone quittant sa main pour venir à son tour rejoindre le sol dans un bruit sourd et sans pouvoir se contrôler, se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter et ni rien ni personne ne pouvait l'aider !

Chin et Kono comprirent rapidement la situation à laquelle ils étaient confrontés. Ils échangèrent un regard rempli d'une profonde tristesse et d'un accord muet de venger leur ami qui venait de tomber. Ils croisèrent le regard compréhensif de l'autre policier. Il comprenait totalement leur état de détresse et priait égoïstement parlant qu'il ne se retrouvera pas dans la même situation que ces trois personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Il fallait qu'ils sortent à tout prix !

Repensant à ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure, il composa le numéro qu'il connaissait si bien, espérant ne pas déranger en plein sommeil les deux habitants de Quantico. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était ! A vrai dire, il s'en fichait royalement. Il voulait juste de l'aide à ce moment-même. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois…

_« Vous êtes en contact avec la déesse de la technologie ! Tout ce qui sera dit pourra être utilisé contre vous à des fins moins sérieuses qu'habituellement ! »_

Il avait bien sympathisé depuis quelques années avec la marraine de son neveu et ils échangeaient régulièrement des coups de fil, mais ça ne lui empêchait pas d'être toujours aussi surpris quand elle lui répondait :

_« Euh Pén ? »_

_« Oh euh… Salut Greg ! Excuse-moi je croyais que c'était mon Adonis, je n'avais même pas regardé l'appelant pour une fois ! »_

_« Bon je vois que tu gardes toujours ta bonne humeur habituelle ! »_

_« Comme toujours mais… »_

_« Pén, euh excuse-moi mais en fait, je n'ai pas trop le temps de discuter réellement ! J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide là ! »_

_« Dis-moi tout beau brun ! Tata Garcia est là ! »_

_« PEN ! » _Laissa t-il échapper d'un ton mi-indigné, mi amusé. Il avait beau être sous haute tension mais le ton chaleureux de la blonde le mettait toujours de bonne humeur.

_« Pardon ! Pardon ! Alors vas-y dis tout ! »_

_« Nick est dans une prise d'otages en ce… »_

_« QUOI ? Non ce n'est pas vrai, c'est une blague ? Tu plaisantes ? »_

_« Pas le moins du monde ! Et si tu cherches un peu sur la télé ou Internet, tu devrais même y assister en direct ! »_

Il entendit un mouvement, le son d'une télé qu'on allumait puis une exclamation effarée :

_« Oh mon dieu ! OH MON DIEU ! »_

_« Je… »_

_« Et toi ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé, t'as rien ? On vient de te sortir du magasin ? Oh mon dieu, il y a un mort d'annoncé, tu sais qui c'est ? »_

_« Euh… Calme-toi Pénélope ! Non je n'ai rien, tout va bien. C'est… C'est seulement Nick qui s'y est rendu à cause d'un oubli de ma part ! Et oui… Il y a un mort apparemment. Un membre de la police d'Honolulu si ce que je vois me le confirme ! »_

Il posa les yeux sur le corps immobile de Steve, son seul mouvement sa poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement alors que son visage était perdu dans le vide. Les trois autres personnes avec lui tentaient de calmer les passants aux alentours tout en essayant de contenir leurs larmes. Sur chacun de ces visages dévastés, on pouvait y lire de la colère et un désir de rendre justice.

_« Ecoute ! Je sais que tu touches à tout et que tu es une sacrée magicienne ! Et comme je ne connais personne ici… »_

_« Quel magasin ? » _L'interrompit-elle

_« Le Wal-Mart dans le centre, près de l'hôtel Ital'ano. » _

_« C'est comme si c'était fait ! »_

Il attendait patiemment que la blonde excentrique finisse ses recherches. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir Nick et ça l'inquiétait encore plus. Pas non plus de mouvements particuliers pour les agresseurs. Ils semblaient bien calmes, malgré les flingues qu'ils tenaient dans leurs mains. La voix d'un homme à l'autre bout du fil le sortit de ses pensées :

_« Baby girl, j'aurais… Oh excuse-moi ! Euh c'est quoi ça ? »_

_« Euh Greg ! »_

_« Oui j'ai entendu ! Salut Derek ! »_

_« Eh baby bro ! Alors tes vacances sur l'île se passent bien ? Et pourquoi tu… Merde, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Greg qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ? »_

Il entendit le téléphone changer de main et c'est au bord des larmes qu'il répondit à son grand frère adoptif :

_« Non… Non ça ne va pas ! Et j'ai… J'ai besoin de votre aide, les gars ! »_

_« Nick est dans la prise d'otages ? »_

_« Oui… Et un des flics qui était dedans est mort ! Je ne… Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi ni comment, mais… Si jamais… Si jamais… »_

_« Non, non baby bro ! Calme-toi ! Rien ne va arriver à Nick ! Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire là-dessus ! Ecoute, tu crois que tu pourrais essayer de l'amener à parler avec moi ou Hotch ? »_

_« Je peux toujours essayer ! Mais si… Mais si il découvre que je suis flic aussi ? Qu'il essaye de me tuer à son tour, et Nick avec ? »_

_« S'il accepte de parler ça sera déjà bien ! On arrivera peut-être à le raisonner ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »_

_« Ca y est, ça y est ! J'ai réussi à infiltrer leur système de vidéosurveillance ! »_

_« Et… »_

_« J'arrive à voir Nick ! Il est devant une caisse ! Il est inconscient mais il a l'air pas trop mal en point ! Par contre… »_

_« Le flic est bien mort ? » _

_« Non, c'est bizarre ! Il y a un truc qui cloche là, je ne sais pas ça ne me semble pas naturel ! »_

(…)

_Ne pas se faire griller ! Ne pas se faire griller surtout ! Si seulement j'arrivais à bouger ! Si seulement je pouvais faire passer un message à ce Nick ! Oh mon dieu, mon crâne, j'ai mal ! Si seulement ils pouvaient détourner leur attention quelques secondes, ça serait bien ! Mon dieu, aidez-moi !_

_Tbc…_

_Je crois que j'ai filé la frousse à tout le monde ! Eh non je ne suis pas si sadique que ça ! Alors, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Toute remarque est la bienvenue. Je sais que vous avez des questions, elles seront résolues très bientôt, encore six chapitres à venir et peut-être un septième que j'hésite encore à écrire !_

_Ps : si vous avez lu mes autres cross overs, vous devez savoir pourquoi j'utilise le BAU ici. Sinon, je vous explique : dans mes histoires, Greg a été adopté par la famille de Derek Morgan après avoir perdu ses parents bébé ! C'est le seul point que j'ai changé par rapport à l'histoire initiale de Greg dans Les Experts. Je vous laisse deviner le troisième couple _


	7. Chapter 7

_Voici enfin la suite. Désolée pour le retard mais je suis totalement claquée et j'ai passé plus de temps à me reposer qu'à écrire et me relire ces derniers jours. Voilà sans plus de commentaires…_

_« Que veux-tu dire par « Ce n'est pas naturel » Pén ? Il l'est… Ou il ne l'est pas ? »_

Il s'était légèrement décalé de là où il se trouvait, s'éloignant ainsi du brun toujours effondré au sol, en entendant la dernière remarque de Garcia. Il ne voulait pas non plus donner de faux espoirs à ces personnes, ni mettre la charrue avant les bœufs car tant que personne n'avait une réelle confirmation, il était inutile de dire la moindre chose qui pourrait être dangereux pour chacun, vu les réactions que ça allait entraîner.

_« Je… Je ne sais pas ! Il est allongé sur le sol, sur le dos. On voit clairement une tâche de sang apparaître sur sa poitrine… Mais c'est bizarre ! Derek, tu vois comme moi ? »_

_« Euh, non pas vraiment ! »_

_« Il ya comme… Comme un tout petit mouvement de sa main et comme… Comme s'il essayait désespérément de ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Non pour moi, clairement, il est… » _

_« Vivant ? »_

_« Je confirme ! Cet homme souffre peut-être vraiment… Mais il n'est pas mort ! »_

Greg laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement à l'entente de ces paroles. Tout allait bien ! Maintenant, il s'agissait d'arriver à calmer l'autre homme qui semblait être un nerveux de la gâchette et tenter de lui faire comprendre, sans trop de risques, ce qu'il avait entendu. Mais d'abord, ils avaient autre chose à faire !

_« Bon, qu'est ce que tu peux me dire d'autre qui pourrait nous aider ? » _

_« Attends, je bouge un peu les caméras aux alentours… Il semble étonnamment que les portes de secours ne sont pas surveillées ! Les quatre hommes semblent beaucoup plus préoccupés par le fait que personne ne bouge, mais ils ne pensent même pas à surveiller les endroits stratégiques où toute personne ne peut entrer à tout moment ! »_

_« Oui mais ma grande, tu devrais savoir comme moi que ces portes sont sécurisées par un système d'alarme empêchant ainsi un quelconque voleur de s'enfuir. »_

_« Oui mais tu oublies quelque chose, mon bro ! Pén est capable de tout… Même à grande distance ! »_

_« Hum… Oui je le concède. Bon que proposez-vous ? »_

_(…)_

Comme l'avait si bien déduit Garcia, Danny était bien en vie. Allongé sur le sol, un moyen efficace de protection ainsi qu'une poche de ketchup avaient suffi à dissimuler ce fait à toute personne qui l'entourait. Le plus dur pour lui à ce moment : tenter de garder les yeux clos ! C'était très dur ! Même s'il était faible son mal de crâne était tel qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : froncer les sourcils un peu plus pour tenter de dissiper un peu la douleur ou même simplement se frotter les yeux ! Mais il savait que c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas le faire sans prendre le risque de se faire griller par quiconque. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il en fasse un déjà pour rassurer Nick ou quiconque pouvait avoir accès aux caméras de vidéosurveillance, si par chance celles-ci n'étaient pas grillées.

Pour passer le temps, il se focalisa intensément sur des images agréables qui pourraient lui préoccuper l'esprit. Mais dès la première d'un fameux Seal torse nu qui lui arracha un petit sourire, il se stoppa net repensant à sa stratégie de départ. Non décidément, ce n'était pas une bonne idée !

Mais bon, personne n'avait pensé à vérifier son pouls et les bruits de pas s'éloignaient de plus en plus de lui. Aurait-il une chance ? Doucement, il ouvrit un œil. Le bruit s'éloignait encore plus. Il risqua un second et tourna un peu la tête sur le côté. Par chance, le beau brun de tout à l'heure venait visiblement de reprendre connaissance et vit le mouvement de Danny. De la douleur mais pas d'inquiétude, ni de regard effrayé n'était contenu dans ses yeux. Au moins, sa théorie précédente était confirmée. Il se remit cependant en position et continua à faire le mort quand un bruit se fit entendre à proximité.

_(…)_

_H-10 minutes :_

Tous se tenaient devant les portes vitrées, attendant impatiemment le coup de fil qui confirmerait que toutes les requêtes du kidnappeur, maintenant connu sous le nom d'Hitachi Hokaïma, étaient bien acceptées. Steve avait repris plus de contenance, faisant comme tout bon chef d'opération du 5-0 ferait en toutes circonstances. Il avait lu le petit mot que lui avait glissé Greg discrètement après avoir terminé son coup de fil avec l'équipe du BAU.

Une solution avait été trouvée, Danno était en vie et l'opération la plus importante et la plus dangereuse à la fois allait bientôt avoir lieu. Oui les otages étaient en vie mais si ce coup de fil n'arrivait pas rapidement, tout risquait d'être capoté. Il fallait absolument détourner l'attention des quatre hommes et surtout, que ces derniers ne s'amusent pas à jouer avec le feu en menaçant un second otage avant l'heure H.

Une sonnerie retentit, les faisant tous sursauter en même temps. La gouverneure décrocha rapidement. Il était presque l'heure et il était temps car il commençait à y avoir du mouvement derrière les portes :

_« Oui. »_

_« … »_

_« Je vois, très bien ! Je les préviens ! »_

Elle raccrocha, un air dépité sur le visage et se tourna vers Steve. Il connaissait la réponse même avant de l'entendre :

_« On n'aura rien ! Ils n'auront rien… Enfin du moins pas avant une heure, on n'a pas d'autre choix que d'attendre ! »_

_« QUOI ? Mais ils sont vraiment pas bien ? Vous voulez quoi, qu'un second otage soit tué, c'est ça ? »_

_« Calmez-vous, commandant ! Calmez-vous ! Je ne peux rien faire de plus malheureusement. Ils ne peuvent rien avoir là tout de suite, il faut d'autres accords, d'autres moyens… Je fais tout ce que je peux et… »_

_« Vous vous fichez de moi ? Un mort ça ne vous suffit pas ? Il faut que tous les otages y passent pour qu'ils le donnent ce foutu accord, non mais c'est du suicide là. »_

_« Je… »_

Avant que Madame la Gouverneure puisse répliquer, un peu abasourdie par la rage littéralement contenue dans les paroles de Steve, le portable de ce dernier sonna. De nouveau, un numéro inconnu s'afficha. C'était l'heure !

_« Alors commandant, votre réponse ? »_

_« Laissez-nous une heure ! Une heure c'est tout ce que je vous demande ! »_

_« Je ne sais pas, je pense avoir été très clair avec vous, il me semble ! Vous me décevez sincèrement, je pensais que vous teniez plus aux autres que ça ! »_

_« Une heure, ce n'est rien, on peut même y arriver avant. »_

_« J'espère pour vous, j'espère pour vous car sinon… »_

Il avait laissé sa phrase en suspens et Steve craint le pire, fixant les personnes qui lui faisaient face qui avaient soudainement ouvert les yeux en très grand.

Autour de la taille du chef, se trouvait une ceinture d'explosifs…

_Tbc…_

_Oops, I did it again ! I'm gonna hide far far away from here, RIGHT NOW!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Désolée tout le monde mais je raccourcis finalement cette histoire. La suite est totalement sans queue ni tête et je n'en suis pas fière, déjà que mon chapitre précédent est une catastrophe. Enfin peut-être vous allez être heureux que je termine ce carnage ! Bon assez parlé, voici la suite et donc je vous l'annonce : il reste deux chapitres ! A la mémoire de mes deux anges gardiens : mon amour et ma P'tit Dem'. Attention sujet sensible !_

L'explosion n'avait pas été énorme. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir. L'endroit sentait le souffre, le brûlé… La mort ! La mort qui les entourait, c'était le but recherché non ? Pas pour les témoins de cette scène horrible, certes. Mais pour le « kamikaze » si. Il l'avait gagné, il avait atteint son objectif sous les yeux impuissants de Steve et le reste du pays ! Il se retrouvait totalement figé sur place, la scène se répétant sous ses yeux fermés après avoir été projeté en arrière par la puissance du choc et la projection de morceaux de verre dans tous les sens.

Ils venaient d'échouer en beauté et ça même SuperSeal, ni même les profilers du BAU ou simplement l'équipe du 5-0 ne l'avaient vu venir. La menace était pourtant sérieuse et le danger énorme, mais le temps avait joué totalement en leur défaveur, faisant écrouler le monde du commandant et du policier scientifique en quelques secondes.

_Quelques minutes avant :_

_« Woh, woh, eh ce n'était pas dans le plan, ça ! »_

_« Qui vous a parlé de plan, commandant ? Je n'ai jamais rien promis de plus ! Par contre, je peux voir dans vos yeux et dans ceux du gouverneur que la vôtre ne sera pas tenue ! Je vous ai laissé une chance, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous en accorder une troisième ! »_

_« Laissez sortir les otages, ils ne vous ont rien fait ! Vous en avez eu un, ça ne vous suffit pas ? »_

_Il semblait en train de réfléchir pendant quelques instants, un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres, avant de répondre finalement :_

_« Hum non désolé, ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi ! Ces gens doivent payer pour vos erreurs du passé ! Comme ça je serais encore plus heureux de partir en sachant que vous vous en voudrez toute votre vie pour ce qui s'est passé ! Et là je pourrais quitter ce monde sans aucun regret ! »_

_Ce mec était totalement ravagé, il n'avait jamais vu ni entendu ça avant même de la part de Hesse ou de Fat. Il avait du faire face à beaucoup d'horreurs par le passé, mais là le message passé dans son portable dépassait tout entendement. Il voyait le visage défait du jeune marié près de lui. Comment pouvoir lui annoncer que même avec l'aide de Garcia et de son frère, rien ne pourrait sortir son mari de cet enfer ? _

_Il savait que les renforts attendaient ces ordres à l'arrière du magasin. Mais ce retournement de situation l'empêchait de penser clairement. Le temps que l'équipe arrive, même avec douceur, le risque qu'il y ait une autre bombe semblait bien présent mais aucun moyen de le savoir. La blonde excentrique ne semblait pas pouvoir lui donner cette information non plus. Ils allaient devoir assister donc en direct à soit un gigantesque massacre, soit une explosion. Quel autre choix avait-il ? Quelle vie de m**** ! _

_Malgré le temps qui leur était compté à présent, Steve hésitait encore dans la démarche à suivre à présent. Il se passa la main sur le visage plusieurs fois, pensant que ceci pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair. Peine perdue ! Un regard jeté vers ses coéquipiers ? Pas mieux puisque eux ne connaissaient rien réellement de la situation actuelle. Que faire, mais que faire ? _

_La gouverneure vint derrière lui, secouant de nouveau négativement la tête : le message était clair, pas d'avancée supplémentaire dans l'opération de négociation ! Sa décision fut rapidement prise !_

_« Ecoutez, si vous voulez que les négociations avancent il va falloir se montrer un peu plus coopératif que vous ne l'êtes jusqu'à présent ! »_

_« Vous oseriez une nouvelle fois remettre ma parole en doute, mon cher ? Je vous le répète, je n'ai absolument rien à perdre aujourd'hui. Arrangement ou pas, ils ne meurent pas et je suis libre de nouveau, ou avec moi… »_

_Il avait tenté de gagner du temps, et pour l'instant ça marchait. La focalisation de l'autre était à présent uniquement sur lui. Il était temps qu'ils tentent le tout pour le tout. D'un léger signe de tête, il fit comprendre à sa supérieure qu'ils pouvaient y aller. _

_« D'accord, d'accord ! Ecoutez on vient justement de m'annoncer que déjà un véhicule vous attend. Il ne nous manque plus qu'une signature et votre surveillance judiciaire est levée. »_

_« J'espère bien, mon cher. J'espère bien… Sauf que là, là j'ai du mal à vous croire ! Surtout quand j'entends du bruit à l'arrière du magasin. »_

_« Non, non je vous assure, cela arrive et… »_

_« Vous avez perdu Monsieur McGarrett ! Adieu ! »_

_Il eut à peine le temps de dire autre chose et de voir l'entrée des renforts dans le Wal-Mart qu'une lumière aveuglante jaillit sous leurs yeux…_

_Fin flashback :_

Il s'était fait exploser sous leurs yeux littéralement parlant, le bruit manquant de crever les tympans de Steve, s'il n'avait pas lâché à temps son téléphone. Il sentit son corps partir en arrière, la maîtrise de lui-même étant totalement perdu à cet instant. Il mit quelques longues secondes à réaliser vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Se redressant sur ses coudes, il se retrouva face à ce spectacle horrible : la confirmation qu'une seconde bombe ayant explosée en même temps se faisait, en voyant avec quelle puissance les vitrines ont explosé. Le corps, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, du kamikaze venait de traverser le seuil, provoquant des hurlements et des pleurs sur chaque visage. Regards choqués, incompréhensifs, incrédules dont celui de Steve et de Greg. Un cauchemar, un cauchemar oui c'était un cauchemar mais malheureusement cette fois, ils n'allaient pas s'en réveiller.

_Tbc…_

_Niark niark…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci les filles. Ne vais pas vous laisser dormir sur la partie précédente quand même avant de me faire étriper par Yayi ou provoquer une crise à Sei. Sadique… Mais pas tant que ça finalement _

Tentant de se diriger dans le supermarché à l'aveuglette, la vision leur étant rendue si difficile par la fumée et quelques flammes apparentes, les recherches de survivants allait donc se révéler plus compliquées que ce qu'ils ne pensaient. Après les pompiers, il fut normal que les premières personnes à entrer soient Steve et Greg, rapidement suivis par Chin, Kono, Max et Jenna.

Tout n'était que désolation et vision d'horreur : certaines personnes se retrouvaient coincées sous des piles de paniers ou des petits caddies d'enfants qui s'étaient renversés. De nouveau, des gémissements et des pleurs se faisaient entendre dans le bâtiment. Les flammes étaient éteintes par des extincteurs mais des grésillements se faisaient entendre, des câbles électriques étant rompus. L'angoisse et la peur se lisaient sur tous leurs visages, car ils avaient beau les appeler encore et encore : ni Nick ni Danny ne répondaient. Où se trouvaient-ils ? Pourquoi ne les voyaient-ils pas ? Les deux hommes retenaient très difficilement leurs larmes. Ça y est, serait-ce la fin ? Non ils ne voulaient pas y croire. Ils gardaient cet espoir au fond d'eux, même si celui-ci s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure que les flammes disparaissaient.

_« Oh mon d…Appelez une ambulance, vite ! »_

Le cri venait de Greg quand enfin il put distinguer la forme familière de son grand amour. Celui-ci était inconscient, allongé sur le sol contre un mur où il avait du se retrouver projeté vu le saignement qui s'écoulait de son front. Le jeune homme se précipita vers lui, ignorant totalement les crépitements près de lui, ne se focalisant que sur une chose : l'amour de sa vie. Sachant parfaitement le risque qu'il ya à déplacer une personne, il se contenta de prendre sa main dans la sienne, poussant un énorme soupir de soulagement en trouvant un pouls, bien faible mais présent. Tous les sentiments remontaient d'un seul coup en lui : des larmes de soulagement coulaient sur ses joues mais il n'arrivait pas cependant à enlever cette culpabilité et cette honte, en sachant que ce qui arrive là est totalement de sa faute. Le pardon sera-t-il possible ? Si Nick était bien vivant ce soir, leur mariage l'était-il toujours ? Tremblant, il se releva avec difficulté quand les ambulanciers l'emmenèrent vers leur véhicule. Cette fois, il était bien présent à ses côtés et il ne comptait pas s'en aller de sitôt, même si une toute petite partie- le côté professionnel à n'en pas douter- voulait rester en arrière pour aider les autres personnes qui en avaient autant besoin. Surtout pour Steve.

Steve qui avait « enfin » retrouvé son collègue. Le blond portait un masque de souffrance sur le visage, il était faible mais conscient et sa voix n'était presque qu'un murmure ce qui expliquait pourquoi, quand ses collègues l'avaient appelé, il n'avait pas réussi à se faire entendre. Allongé sur le ventre, recouvert d'une plaque métallique qui était tombée sur lui, un morceau de verre s'était fiché dans son épaule droite. La colère qu'il avait ressentie pour son collègue précédemment avait totalement disparue car il était là, à ses côtés, à genoux sur le sol le fixant d'un regard ému, soulagé et une lueur d'inquiétude et un petit quelque chose en plus au fond de ses magnifiques prunelles bleues. Quelque chose que son esprit embrouillé par le choc ne lui permettait pas de discerner correctement.

_« St… Steve… »_

_« Chut Danno, chut je suis là babe, reste calme on va te dégager de là ! » _

_« A… A côté de ça, mon bras coincé n'est rien… »_

Il venait de tenter une petite pointe d'humour mais la douleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps et le métal qui commençait vraiment à peser lourd sur son dos lui fit échapper un petit rire mêlé à un petit grognement de douleur. Sans bouger le bras coincé, Steve prit la main du blond dans la sienne et fit de petites caresses dessus, un geste apaisant et doux comme si cela pouvait suffire à lui faire oublier son mal-être. Ce qui ne suffit évidemment pas car dès que Chin et Max touchèrent au métal, Danny eut l'impression que sa douleur se réveillait encore plus, lui faisant pousser un hurlement strident. Il tentait de lutter contre les larmes mais même cela était impossible. La plaque enfin retirée, il se révéla être indispensable de retirer le morceau de verre afin que l'homme puisse être positionné confortablement et pouvoir le transporter sans souci. Serrant la main de Steve avec force, celui-ci crut la perdre quand l'infirmier vint à le retirer. Ses yeux étaient fermés comme jamais, se mordant la lèvre au sang pour ne pas crier de nouveau.

Le brun s'était placé en position devant lui, toujours à genoux et avait mis sa main dans ses cheveux fins, partant complètement en bataille, lui murmurant des mots de réconfort et d'une douceur indéniable. Il comprenait sa souffrance, et à cet instant il aimerait tellement lui prendre et qu'on laisse enfin l'homme de sa vie en paix. A cette pensée, les quatre mots sortirent enfin de sa bouche :

_« Je t'aime, Danno ! »_

Il ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement de l'ampleur de cette simple confession. De toute manière, dans l'état où il se trouvait, son compère n'avait pas du l'entendre. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir enfin le sortir, un poids en moins sur l'esprit. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne laisserait pas tomber les bras. C'était sorti et il ne reviendrait jamais sur ses paroles. Il sentit le corps du blond se détendre enfin : la douleur devait s'être calmée sans aucun doute.

Il put voir les lèvres tremblantes de son ami quand celui-ci fut retourné sur le dos et alors que ses paupières commençaient à se fermer, à son tour un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. Avant de tomber totalement inconscient et d'être emporté vers l'hôpital par les ambulanciers, il chuchota tout doucement la réponse qu'attendait tant notre SuperSeal et si celui-ci était réveillé, il se serait jeté à cet instant même sur ses lèvres si tentantes.

_« Je t'aime aussi… Crétin ! »_

_Tbc…_

_OUI OUI il sera beaucoup plus long le suivant, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Mais là je tenais vraiment à vous le poster avant le début des nouveaux épisodes… _

_Espère vraiment que vous avez aimé… Sinon euh vais me cacher ?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Nouveau chapitre et cette fois fini le sadisme… Tout du moins pour ici J'en connais une qui va être contente d'avance car… Oh mais que voilà, ne serait-ce pas un petit lemon qui passerait par là ? Espère que vous allez aimer._

_« 12morts, 23 blessés dont 15 dans un état grave et 5 dans un état critique. L'île d'Hawaii n'avait jamais connu telle catastrophe humaine depuis 4ans et une autre explosion dans un magasin également, faisant 25morts et 3 blessés. D'après les enquêteurs, cette première catastrophe serait à l'origine de cet acte terroriste perpétré par Hitachi Hokaïma. Ce dernier aurait perdu en effet ses deux filles et sa femme dans l'explosion de cette bombe, jugé et emprisonné pendant 4ans avant d'être libéré pour bonne conduite. Le portrait… » _Clic.

Steve venait d'éteindre la télévision qui se trouvait dans la salle d'attente bondée de l'hôpital. Pas la peine d'en savoir plus, ce qu'ils avaient vécu en direct il y a plus de trois heures leur suffisait amplement. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'attendre maintenant avec une impatience montant en flèche des nouvelles des blessés et surtout, surtout celles de Danny et Nick. Et s'il arrivait une merde sur la table d'opération maintenant ? Ils en avaient parfaitement conscience, les erreurs médicales ou arrêts cardiaques dans cette situation arrivaient plus qu'on ne pourrait l'imaginer.

Alors que l'équipe du 5-0 était là au complet pour se soutenir mutuellement et réconforter la petite Grace qui était tombée « par hasard » sur l'attentat en direct, et qui avait supplié sa mère et son beau-père de l'emmener immédiatement au centre hospitalier, Greg se retrouvait seul dans son coin, plus ruminant et plus culpabilisant que jamais. Les mots de réconfort des infirmiers et médecins ne lui suffisaient pas. Les appels de ses collègues, essentiellement de Sara et Catherine ainsi que de sa famille ne lui convenaient plus. Il avait ce lourd fardeau à porter, et il n'était pas prêt de s'en débarrasser ! Comme le jour où Nick s'était fait enlever, ça lui faisait aussi mal : devoir assister impuissant à la souffrance de celui qu'il aime sans pouvoir agir, ne faire que regarder et observer les moindres détails aidants. Comme cette fois-là, il n'avait rien pu faire. Mais à l'époque, ils n'étaient pas mariés ! Ils n'étaient pas en couple ! Est-ce que cette épreuve les brisera juste avant que leur vie heureuse ait pu vraiment débuter ? Il en doutait terriblement !

Il se sentait comme observé par tous, comme si chacun ne savait pas comment s'adresser à lui, lui un pauvre étranger en lune de miel faisant parti malheureusement de la longue liste de proches attendant des nouvelles des blessés. On leur apporta à boire et à manger, il refusa poliment, la grosse boule dans sa gorge lui coupant toute envie de s'alimenter. Le chef de l'unité, qui s'était présenté à lui comme le commandant McGarrett était assis en face de lui, semblant aussi abattu que lui. Il voyait sur son visage la même expression qu'il avait quand son Nicky fut embarqué aux urgences après son incident : même inquiétude, même tristesse, le regret de ne pas avoir pu exprimer ses véritables sentiments à l'autre personne. Qu'est ce qu'il le comprenait, le pauvre ?

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient toujours là, les nouvelles des proches parvenant peu à peu. Mauvaises nouvelles pour certains qui apprenaient le décès de leurs connaissances du aux graves blessures, brûlures que chacun avait subi et qui s'effondraient sur les chaises en plastique secoués par les sanglots. D'autres qui se congratulaient en apprenant qu'ils étaient tirés d'affaire plus ou moins. Mais toujours pas de nouvelles de ceux qui nous intéressent. Et l'angoisse augmentait encore plus si cela était possible dans la pièce !

Une demi-heure enfin plus tard, les médecins en charge entrèrent dans la pièce :

_« Williams et Sanders-Stokes ? »_

Tous se levèrent au même moment, appréhensifs, se tenant la main pour certains ou par l'épaule. Steve et Greg fermèrent les yeux comme si cela pouvait atténuer leur peur.

_« Comment vont-ils ? » _Kono fut la première à poser la question.

_« Vos amis sont hors de danger : aucun organe vital touché, juste quelques égratignures ci et là. Nous avons recousu la blessure de Monsieur Williams. Nous avons par contre immobilisé son genou pour quelques temps pour qu'il puisse le ménager ainsi que son bras droit. Mais quelques semaines d'immobilisation et de rééducation et ceci sera du passé. »_

_« Et… Et mon mari ? »_

_« Votre mari va bien. Il est juste sonné par l'accident donc il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos aujourd'hui. Par contre, pareil que pour Monsieur Williams : sa jambe droite est fracturée au tibia et péroné, certainement dû à la chute brutale provoquée par l'accident. Autrement, on peut dire que vos amis sont très chanceux. »_

_« Quand allons-nous pouvoir les voir ? »_

_« Leurs chambres sont l'une à côté de l'autre : 205 et 207. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant. Les deux sont encore endormis donc s'ils se réveillent, ne les brusquez pas trop, ils doivent se reposer n'oubliez pas ! »_

_« Merci docteurs ! »_

Le sourire réapparut sur les lèvres de chacun et un énorme soupir de soulagement sortit de leurs bouches. Ils se congratulèrent tous, même Kono et Grace offrirent une accolade amicale à Greg, surprenant beaucoup ce dernier. Une fois ce moment de joie passée, chacun se rendit dans les chambres mentionnées.

_Trois jours après :_

_« Et full ! »_

_« Décidément Spenc', tu m'impressionneras toujours ! »_

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Nick ? Tu devrais le savoir depuis deux ans qu'on ne peut JAMAIS gagner aux cartes contre baby boy ! Et ce n'est pas faute d'essayer ! »_

Cela faisait deux jours que Nick et Danny s'étaient réveillés. Et aujourd'hui le premier jour où ils pouvaient véritablement profiter de leurs proches sans s'endormir toutes les dix minutes. Ce qui avait enfin apaisé Greg qui n'avait pas quitté la chambre de son homme ni pour se reposer ni pour sortir. Les infirmières lui apportaient ce qu'il lui fallait pour manger. Et finalement, après beaucoup d'insistance de la part de sa famille il était enfin parti se reposer et se rafraîchir. Non sans omettre de demander à sa famille de ne pas quitter la chambre et de l'appeler au cas où.

Le policier texan semblait avoir repris de bonnes couleurs et profitait d'un bon petit moment de détente pour discuter et jouer avec sa belle-famille et ses collègues. Il ne réclamait rien de plus pour le moment : il avait cru ne jamais les revoir un jour alors il chérissait chaque seconde passée avec eux. Ses parents et frères et sœurs étaient arrivés également du Texas hier, souhaitant être aux côtés de leur petit dernier en attendant qu'il sorte de l'hôpital. Pour le moment, son frère et une de ses sœurs étaient dans la chambre les infirmières ayant jugé qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour le bon repos du patient.

Quand Greg revint à la chambre après quelques heures passées chez lui, il était propre et reposé. Son humeur et son humeur s'amélioraient nettement, surtout depuis que son beau brun avait ouvert les yeux. Chaque instant tranquille qu'ils avaient tous les deux, il les passait à l'embrasser, le caresser, s'excusant maintes et maintes fois d'avoir agi comme un con, qu'il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir gâché leurs vacances et qu'il préférerait être à sa place dans ce lit, prêt à prendre la douleur qu'il subissait. Et Nick lui répondait à chaque fois :

_« Bébé, bébé calme-toi ce n'est pas de ta faute mon amour ! Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ! Mon cœur, regarde-moi ! »_

Les yeux trempés de larmes du plus jeune lui faisaient face à chaque fois. Comment réussirait-il à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y était absolument pour rien ? A chaque fois, il enserrait son visage de ses mains, lui caressant tendrement les joues et lui répétant encore :

_« J'ai peur qu'un jour, tu réalises… Tu réalises que je ne suis bon à rien, qu'une source à emmerdes. La preuve : d'abord Nigel Crane, après mon explosion puis… »_

_« GREG ! »_

Sa voix prenait un ton sérieux et intransigeant, coupant toute envie de réplique à Greggo. Dans ce cas-là, ça ne rigolait pas !

_« Dans chacun de ces cas, est-ce que ça a été une seule fois de ta faute ? »_

_« Bah à chaque fois, je provoque, j'attire… »_

_« STOP ! STOP ! Arrête de dire des conneries ! Jamais rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! Et jamais tu me perdras, tu entends ? JAMAIS ! »_

Pas plus rassuré, il se contenta de hocher de la tête et posa celle-ci délicatement contre le torse de son amour, écoutant les battements de son cœur qui lui faisaient réaliser après grande réflexion que Nick avait raison : maintenant, ce qui lui restait à faire était de profiter de l'instant présent, ne pas revenir sur le passé et s'occuper au maximum de son cher et tendre.

Et c'était bien son objectif premier en rentrant dans la chambre après ce repos « forcé ». Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire et faisant mine de consulter l'heure, ils prirent tous congé du couple. Il faisait presque nuit et tout était calme, un moment parfait pour les deux ! En passant, Greg glissa quelques mots à l'attention de son frère avant que celui-ci ne parte d'un bon rire et refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui, adressant un clin d'œil à chacun.

Une fois fait, Greg ferma le verrou, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de son aîné.

_« Euh G, qu'est ce que ? »_

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, stupéfait par la vue qui s'offrit à lui quand son Greggo ouvrit son manteau : torse nu, il se retrouva rapidement en tenue d'Adam quand il baissa son pantalon sur ses jambes. Puis d'une démarche féline, il s'avança vers le lit ne quittant pas des yeux l'homme de sa vie.

_« On pourrait peut-être reprendre là où on s'était arrêté ? »_

Il grimpa sur le lit pas très large et vint s'installer sur les jambes de Nick. Il sentit avec satisfaction que ses arguments avaient eu un effet positif sur une certaine partie de son anatomie. Malgré son sentiment de culpabilité, il voulait se donner une chance à lui et à son mariage. Il se dit qu'il n'était pas le seul, quand Nick répondit à son baiser avec ferveur, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche immédiatement. Accès très vite garanti à celle-ci pendant que la chemise d'hôpital glissait sur les épaules et que le lit s'abaissait.

_Tbc…_

_Non non ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviens sur Danno et Steve dans le prochain. Mais bon c'est un cross over donc je n'allais pas oublier mes autres chouchous quand même, si ? Si quelqu'un veut la suite et fin du lemon, je me ferais un plaisir de l'écrire en bonus. _

_Bon voilà c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire ce soir ! Bonne nuit et à demain pour la suite !_


	11. Chapter 11

_11ème et avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Avec cette fois-ci… Hum un lemon, un vrai de vrai. _

Danny venait de quitter l'hôpital totalement furieux. Il venait de passer une semaine dans l'établissement, se remettant tout doucement de son attaque et du fait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir marcher encore pendant plusieurs semaines sans béquilles. Mais il ya vraiment un seul et unique fait dont il n'arrivait pas à se remettre : l'absence de son cher partenaire à ses côtés ces six derniers jours ! Il ne comprenait rien, absolument plus rien ! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal à ce grand dadais pour que celui-ci ne l'appelle pas ni ne lui donne de messages ou vienne lui faire un petit coucou de temps à autre. Il avait du rester deux heures à tout casser dans la chambre le premier jour, d'après ce que lui avait dit ses amis et collègues puisqu'il était inconscient.

Tout le monde était venu à son chevet : de Chin à Kamekona en passant par Charlie, sa famille bien entendu venue spécialement du New Jersey, sa fille bien sûr et même Stan, c'était pour dire ! Même le couple tout heureux de la chambre voisine et qui avait fort bien démontré leur bonheur de se retrouver ces derniers jours, était venu le saluer. Non c'était tout simplement incompréhensible !

Pourtant, il n'avait pas halluciné. Il était encore bien conscient quand il avait entendu ses quatre mots qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré sortir de la bouche de cet homme de Néanderthal. Sa tendresse dans ses gestes de réconfort, ses caresses, ses mots pour le calmer… Non tout cela était bien réel ! Est-ce le fait d'y avoir répondu qui l'aurait effrayé ? C'était la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit presque continuellement ces derniers jours !

Et même s'il avait encore besoin de repos et de calme (ordres du médecin), il avait demandé immédiatement à son collègue de l'emmener à la villa de leur chef. Aucune hésitation dans sa voix, aucune dans ses ordres ! Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à suivre les ordres sans au moins avoir une bonne explication sur les faits et gestes, le pourquoi du comment de son cher brun.

Arrivés dans l'allée, aidé par son collègue, il se dirigea d'un pas difficile vers l'entrée. Là l'inquiétude le gagna et encore plus la peur d'être rejeté : devait-il s'écouter finalement ? Accepterait-il si bien d'avoir le cœur brisé après tout ce qu'il a vécu la semaine dernière ? Pourquoi ses mains commençaient-elles à trembler ? Et cette douleur qui le relançait dans le bras en même temps qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge, rien de tout cela n'était normal ! Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour y réfléchir quand, même avant d'avoir frappé, il se retrouva nez à nez avec… Catherine !

La boule dans sa gorge augmenta encore plus, il était littéralement sur le point d'exploser… Oui exploser en sanglots ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant que ce prétendu amour de la part du brun n'était rien d'autre que… Que de l'amour fraternel ? Comment n'avait-il pas pu réaliser ?

_« Ah Danny ! Salut, contente de te revoir ! Ca va ? »_

Le blond sortit de ses pensées quand la jeune femme s'adressa à lui. Celle-ci avait un grand sourire sur le visage, malgré les yeux quelque peu rougis trahissant le fait qu'elle venait de pleurer. Il jeta un regard quelques secondes derrière elle pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Le brun était là, les mains posées sur les hanches… Torse nu ! Ah ouais, là il avait vraiment fait une connerie !

_« Euh oui… Oui Catherine ! Viens tout juste de sortir de l'hôpital comme tu peux voir ! Bon je vois que je vous dérange. Je vais… Je vais donc vous laisser ! »_

_« Non, non reste… Reste ! J'allais partir de toute manière ! Merci pour le café Steve, à bientôt alors ! »_

Elle lui posa un petit baiser sur la joue avant de sortir réellement de la maison, le brun restant dans la même position et n'ayant toujours pas décoché un mot. La brune passa à côté du jeune homme et lui donna une petite étreinte tout en lui glissant tout bas _« Prenez bien soin de vous deux ! » _et se dégagea sans un autre regard vers eux, remontant l'allée en s'essuyant le visage de la paume de sa main. Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Danny se retrouva incapable de décocher un mot cohérent. Le flou, le vide total dans son esprit ! Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ici ?

_« Tu comptes rester sur le pas de la porte ou tu veux rentrer ? »_

La voix sérieuse et un peu sèche du SEAL le sortit de sa fixation. Il se retourna vers lui, la bouche à moitié ouverte, tant par l'étonnement que par le fait qu'il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire, ni répondre.

Et ce sourire, ce sourire magnifique qui le faisait fondre comme neige au soleil ! Un sourire éclatant qu'il ne voyait pas souvent pourtant sur ce visage habituellement fermé. Il ne put résister et s'avança lentement à l'intérieur, le brun restant derrière lui et refermant la porte délicatement. Il jeta un regard autour de lui : la maison était propre, toujours aussi bien rangée rien à dire là-dessus ! Deux tasses de café trônaient sur la table basse. Rien d'inhabituel donc !

_« Tu veux une bière, quelque chose… Je ne… »_

_« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir à l'hôpital ? »_

La phrase anodine du brun l'avait définitivement sorti de son état de contemplation. Il voulait attaquer direct, sans attendre. D'ailleurs, il n'en pouvait plus : il voulait savoir ! Se prendre un poing dans la figure ou se faire sortir sans aucun ménagement de la villa et perdre une amitié grandiose qu'ils avaient appris doucement à construire. De toute manière, plus de machine arrière possible ! Maintenant ou jamais !

_« Qu- Quoi ? »_

_« C'est le fait d'avoir passé la semaine entière à… A t'occuper de Catherine qui t'a rendu sourd ? Ou alors le fait que tu n'en ais absolument rien à faire de moi, que je ne compte pas autant à tes yeux que ça pour que tu me laisses en plan pendant six jours à l'hôpital ? Tout le monde, je dis bien TOUT LE MONDE, tous ceux que je connais ou à peine sont venus me voir, SANS exception ! Et toi, MON supposé meilleur ami, l'homme qui me dit « Je t'aime Danno ! » avant que je ne tombe inconscient ne se daigne même pas de venir voir comment j'allais ou même prendre de mes nouvelles ! Sans penser une seule seconde à ce que je pouvais ressentir à cet instant ? Ou alors ton esprit d'homme des cavernes n'a pas compris que je lui avais dit les mêmes mots deux secondes plus tard ? »_

Ça y est, il recommençait : le sempiternel monologue montrant toute sa colère et sa confusion. Et comme toujours, l'autre homme qui le regardait sans rien dire, gardant un visage impassible les bras croisés sur son torse… Si… Si…

_« Et pourquoi tu restes ainsi, hein ? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Toujours la solution de facilité avec toi ! Tu ne dis rien, tu me laisses parler, te montrant à moitié nu devant moi après que Catherine soit sortie de ta maison, un sourire aux lèvres ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un animal, McGarrett. Oh je ne sais… »_

Oui, il avait choisi la solution de facilité mais là il n'en pouvait plus : voir son petit blond rouge de colère, se débattant entre sa béquille et son bras en écharpe pour s'exprimer comme il pouvait… Il avait eu presque de la pitié pour lui et s'était jeté contre lui… Ou plutôt jeté sur ses lèvres. Le contact inattendu fit lâcher la canne au blond en sentant son corps le lâcher. Heureusement, Steve avait prévu le coup et le maintint contre lui d'une main au bas du dos, l'autre posée sur son visage en approfondissant le baiser. Baiser auquel Danny ne répondit pas, se laissant faire quand le brun écarta ses lèvres, envahissant sa bouche de sa langue douce et chaude. Après quelques secondes où il se sentait partir au paradis, il lâcha un petit soupir de frustration quand le corps qu'il rêvait de découvrir encore plus s'écarta de lui un peu, le regard bleu du géant le fixant avec une lueur amusée… Et un sentiment qu'il ne pensait pas trouver là : serait-ce alors de l'amour ?

Le brun avait maintenant posé ses bras autour de sa taille sans forcer, un geste doux qui l'étonna. Et ses yeux si clairs, étincelants d'une lueur nouvelle… Aucun doute, il fondait totalement !

_« Je… Je suis vraiment désolé Danno ! Je sais que je ne suis pas très fort pour montrer mes sentiments ni m'exprimer normalement. Il est vrai que j'ai choisi la facilité en ne venant pas te voir ces six derniers jours, ce qui n'était pas malin de ma part en voyant ta réaction ! »_

_« Tu… »_

_« Non, non laisse-moi parler ! Pour une fois que je peux le faire… S'il te plaît ? »_

Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, le blond se tut totalement, attendant avec impatience d'entendre les justifications de l'autre homme, du pourquoi du comment. Il allait enfin avoir ses réponses alors il n'allait certainement pas le couper maintenant !

_« J'ai eu peur… Oui j'ai eu peur… Des sentiments que tu as réveillé en moi quand tu t'es retrouvé derrière ces vitres ! Du fait que tu m'ais dit « Je t'aime » plus ou moins directement, deux fois ! Du fait que je ne contrôlais plus rien pour la première fois de ma vie ! Que je ressente des choses qu'un homme ne devrait pas ressentir pour son meilleur ami. Je… Je pensais avoir trouvé ce que j'attendais avec Catherine mais… »_

Une de ses mains monta sur le visage du blond, venant la caresser avec une douceur dont il ne se serait jamais douté lui-même. Son partenaire semblait apprécier, penchant un peu plus la tête pour renforcer ce geste.

_« Mais depuis le premier jour en fait, tu as tout chamboulé. Tu as tout bougé dans ma vie, dès le premier instant où tu as braqué un flingue sur moi. Dès la première fois où j'ai croisé tes magnifiques yeux bleus. J'ai beau essayer de le nier encore aujourd'hui mais… Mais plus personne ne me fera changer d'avis. Tu fais parti de ma vie… Et je n'ai plus jamais envie que tu en sortes ! »_

_« Et… Et Catherine alors ? Pourquoi était-elle là ? »_

_« Le week-end dernier, avant… Avant l'attaque elle était venue pour passer les trois jours avec moi. Je voulais en profiter… Mais d'un côté ce n'est pas plus mal que ça n'ait pas eu lieu car au moins, je me suis rendu compte d'une chose ! »_

_« La… Laquelle ? »_

_« Je… Je suis tombé amoureux de vous Daniel George Williams ! Je suis… J'ai su que Catherine et moi ce n'était plus possible, que nous faisions que passer du « bon temps » tous les deux ! Alors que l'évidence était devant moi… Toi ! »_

Il déposa de nouveau ses lèvres tendrement sur celles qui lui faisaient face, savourant comme jamais la texture agréable et douce de celles-ci, le faisant totalement fondre à son tour.

_« Si elle était là aujourd'hui, c'était pour me faire réaliser la même chose ! Nous avons longuement parlé et sommes séparés maintenant… D'un commun accord… Et maintenant… Et je… Et je n'ai plus peur du tout de mes sentiments pour toi ! Alors n'espère pas que je sois tout le temps comme ça, que je sois toujours aussi bisounours… Mais je me dis que… Que ça serait bête qu'on ne saute pas le pas ensemble si nous savons la vérité, si ? »_

Danny était estomaqué. C'était bien la première fois que cet homme parlait autant en si peu de temps sans qu'il n'ait à en placer une plus que ça ! Cet homme, ce grand idiot avait ouvert son cœur à lui sans hésiter, mettant les choses à plat entre eux ! Il était libre : plus de Catherine dans les parages, pas d'affaires sur le pont, rien ! Ils étaient… Tranquilles !

_« Je crois que tu as parfaitement défini… Notre situation. Mais maintenant, il me faudrait… »_

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase que déjà le brun répondait à sa requête silencieuse, prenant son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassant avec férocité. Le blond ne perdit pas une seconde et répondit au baiser instantanément, quémandant à son tour l'entrée de sa bouche en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Un baiser affamé, mais tellement… Tellement bon ! En ce simple contact, il reconnut qu'il n'avait jamais eu de telles sensations délicieuses : des papillons dans le ventre, le besoin de continuer jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer… Et l'excitation se réveillant rapidement dans son pantalon, qui devenait rapidement très serré sur lui.

Tellement pris dans cette étreinte exquise, il avait à peine remarqué que le brun les avait entraînés vers le canapé, faisant pencher le plus petit en arrière sans lâcher le contact entre eux. Constatant que ce n'était pas la meilleure position pour le convalescent, il le fit tourner de manière à ce qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le canapé et d'un geste habile et souple, se positionna au-dessus de lui.

_« Aieuh ! »_

_« Oh euh excuse-moi je t'ai fait mal ? »_

_« Si… Si tu pouvais éviter de trop appuyer sur mon genou ou sur mon bras… Sinon ça devrait bien aller ! »_

_« Bon j'ai compris ! »_

_« Mais… Mais lâche-moi espèce de géant, laisse-moi descendre ! »_

_« Tu préfères qu'on le fasse sur ce canapé étroit ou qu'on monte directement dans ma chambre, afin que tu ais de la place pour ta jambe et que je n'appuie pas sur ton bras ? »_

_« Ok mais… Dépêche-toi alors ! »_

Riant et se taquinant, les deux hommes montèrent les escaliers le plus faible dans les bras du plus fort. Il était bien à ce moment-là, c'était… PARFAIT ! Juste parfait, et si naturel ! Il ne trouvait pas de meilleur endroit où il souhaiterait être maintenant… Bon à part aux côtés de son Monkey mais bon… Il la verra bientôt ! Et si tout se passe bien avec son « Oncle Steve », un jour elle pourra peut-être avoir sa propre chambre ici ? Et voilà ! A peine après quoi ? Quinze, vingt minutes il avait perdu toute notion de temps après leur premier baiser, il tirait déjà des plans sur la comète ? Non fallait pas qu'il s'emballe !

Mais vu le regard souriant et rempli de tendresse de son Musclor personnel, il se dit qu'il avait raison d'y croire ! Surtout quand celui-ci le coucha avec une extrême délicatesse sur le lit, prenant soin de défaire ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et de s'allonger à ses côtés à son tour. Passant une main dans son dos de haut en bas, il le caressait avec amour, envoyant des frissons circuler dans tout le corps du blond, qui pendant ce temps passait la paume de sa main puis l'inverse sur le haut de son torse. Arrachant des miaulements de plaisir à l'aîné. N'y tenant plus, il reprit l'initiative en embrassant le canon à ses côtés.

Enlevant la main passée dans le dos, le brun le fit s'allonger sur le lit totalement lui permettant d'être le plus confortable possible, se décalant un peu de lui pour que tous les deux soient bien, sachant parfaitement que ce qui allait suivre allait changer définitivement leurs vies.

Plus aucun mot n'était nécessaire ! Les regards faisaient le reste, comme la plupart du temps ! Le brun franchit l'étape suivante, lâchant ses lèvres presque à regret pour les placer dans son cou, léchant et mordillant la peau tendre au niveau de la jugulaire en activant ses mains vers le bas sur les boutons résistants de la chemise. N'y tenant plus, comme un animal qu'il est, il finit par les arracher, envoyant les petits boutons transparents sur le sol, soutirant un grognement de protestation à son compagnon qu'il coupa cette fois en déposant ses lèvres sur un téton durci par le désir.

Aucune autre femme ne lui avait autant provoqué de plaisir en seulement quelques minutes. Il n'était plus que frissons et gémissements sous la langue et les dents expertes qui titillaient pendant un bon moment ses mamelons. En même temps, une immense chaleur envahit son bas ventre et il se sentait prêt à exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Une des grandes mains vint se poser sur son pantalon, enlevant avec une grande facilité le bouton mais avec un peu plus de mal la fermeture éclair tellement il se sentait serré. Il poussa un cri d'extase quand cette main vint glisser cette fois dans son boxer, le caressant fermement. Le brun le regardait, un sourire de fierté plaqué sur ses lèvres. A ce moment, il n'avait qu'une envie : embrasser ce sourire mais il n'eut pas le choix longtemps quand de nouveau des dents plus qu'affamées vinrent s'attaquer de nouveau à son téton.

Entre deux nouveaux gémissements, il réussit à réaliser une chose :

_« Tu es encore trop habillé, mon cher ! »_

Il eut pour réponse un petit rire moqueur se répercutant sur sa peau devenue si sensible à cet instant. Le plus vieux se décala un peu sur le côté et entreprit de faire glisser avec une grande sensualité le bout de tissu sur ses jambes. De sa main valide en faisant en sorte que son bras en écharpe soit posé confortablement sur le torse de l'autre homme, il la fit descendre sur l'érection tendue à l'extrême de son ami. Un halètement franchit les lèvres de ce dernier. Leurs pantalons maintenant ôtés, avec un peu de mal forcément pour le blond, celui-ci se plaça sur lui, laissant sa jambe partir sur le côté, se relevant suffisamment pour que son bras ne le lance pas, mais assez pour leurs bouches se rejoignent toujours dans des baisers plus sensuels et plus langoureux que jamais.

Leurs érections se rencontraient, rendant de plus en plus difficile pour les deux hommes de garder leurs lèvres collées ensemble. Ils n'allaient pas tenir longtemps à cette allure, ils le savaient parfaitement. Mais peu importe, ils s'en fichaient totalement ! La frustration et le désir étant contenu depuis déjà trop de temps dans leurs corps, ils se dirent qu'ils auraient plus de temps pour être plus calmes plus tard.

La friction entre leurs deux sexes était, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, une totale nouveauté sexuellement parlant. Mais ils ne se posaient aucune question ! Tout leur semblait naturel, tout semblait si simple, si bon et ils n'avaient aucune envie que cela se résume à cette nuit !

L'extase les faucha rapidement, les emmenant au septième ciel simultanément liant leurs lèvres ensemble une dernière fois avant de crier le nom de l'un l'autre, leurs semences se répandant entre leurs deux corps.

Danny, commençant à se sentir inconfortable ainsi, se remit rapidement sur le côté, tentant désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Il était au paradis, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Dans son état semi-comateux, il entendit le brun sortir du lit pour se diriger dans la salle de bains et revenir quelques minutes plus tard, un linge mouillé à la main qu'il vint appliquer avec douceur sur le torse du blond.

Une fois « propres », ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois de manière paresseuse. Satisfaits d'eux-mêmes et d'avoir réussi à s'accorder finalement. Puis après s'être répétés « Je t'aime » avec un naturel désarmant, ils finirent par s'endormir, la tête du brun posé sur le torse de l'autre, un immense sourire aux lèvres…

_Tbc…_

_Alors ? Vais me cacher ou pas ?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou tout le monde ! Bon avant de devoir assister à un nouveau défilé de morues je suppose ce soir, je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre en vous annonçant :_

_Premièrement : ce n'est pas le dernier. Je n'y arrive décidément pas à conclure cette fic._

_Deuxièmement: song fic sur « I like the way you move » des Bodyrockers. Cette chanson s'appelle à moi depuis que je l'ai entendu dans un des épisodes d'Alias. Je voulais la faire en OS mais je me suis dit : mais pourquoi pas en chapitre ? Alors voilà ! Espère que vous allez aimer (sinon, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller me « petit-suissider »). Ok je sors._

_Un an plus tard :_

Le son d'une radio hurlant à tue-tête réveilla en sursaut notre beau Seal. Immédiatement, il porta la main vers sa table de nuit pour atteindre son flingue en craignant le pire. Mais il fut plus ou moins rassuré en entendant la voix terriblement fausse de son compagnon provenant du rez de chaussée chantant en chœur avec la musique. En grognant, il se frotta les yeux sachant parfaitement qu'avec un son pareil, il ne pourra jamais se rendormir même si on était dimanche matin. Eh oui, pour une fois, notre grand brun avait décidé de faire la grasse matinée après encore une longue nuit très passionnée avec l'homme de sa vie. Une nuit bien délicieuse pour l'un comme pour l'autre, 11mois seulement après leur première fois.

Enfilant un pantalon par-dessus son boxer, il se dirigea donc d'un air plus enjoué qu'il ya quelques minutes vers la cuisine. Avec le son au maximum et sa manière de bouger dans tous les sens, son petit blond ne l'avait pas entendu évidemment. La chanson changea et quand il reconnut l'air, il se mit à l'observer du pas de la porte en se disant encore une fois que les paroles définissaient parfaitement sa manière de penser aujourd'hui car il y a tellement de choses qu'il aime au sujet de son homme qu'à chaque fois qu'il veut lui dire pourquoi il était avec lui, il utilisait ce morceau.

_There's so many things I like about you I…_

_I just don't know where to begin, (Il y a tellement de choses que j'aime de toi que je… Je ne sais vraiment pas où commencer)._

_I like the way you look at me with those beautiful eyes (J'aime la façon dont tu me regardes avec ces magnifiques yeux.)_

Oh oui, ses yeux d'un bleu si pur qu'il aimait tant observer. Si beaux, si expressifs, montrant colère et exaspération dans les premiers mois de leur coopération pour finir par garder ces deux sentiments, mais également de la tristesse quand il avait parfois des coups de blues, de la peur quand il s'agissait de leurs courses-poursuites, de la douleur comme au moment où il avait été infecté. Mais ce qui retenait le plus : le désir, le plaisir et plus que tout… L'AMOUR !

_I like the way you act all surprised (J'aime les moments où j'arrive à te surprendre). _

Alors qu'au travail, le blond n'était plus aussi surpris qu'avant quand il agissait comme un homme de Néanderthal, il y parvenait cependant encore dans leur vie privée. Faisant des petits gestes sortant de l'ordinaire, comme quand il arrivait à obtenir une après-midi tous les deux avec Grace quand ce n'était pas prévu. Ou convier par surprise toute leur famille et amis, dont Nick et Greg avec qui ils avaient sympathisé depuis l'attaque et resté en contact. Ils espéraient cependant pouvoir leur rendre visite plus souvent à Las Vegas mais ce projet pourrait très bien se réaliser bientôt. Et une fois de plus, arriver à le surprendre.

_I like the way you, sing along (J'aime ta façon de chanter en rythme avec la chanson)._

_I like the way you, always get it wrong (J'aime la façon dont tu te trompes toujours)._

Même s'il chantait parfois très mal, il aimait pourtant son enthousiasme quand une chanson qu'il aimait passait à la radio. Se trompant tout le temps dans les paroles. C'était à mourir de rire et aujourd'hui, ça recommençait et un petit sourire moqueur s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

_I like the way you clap your hands_

_I like the way you love to dance. (J'aime la manière dont tu frappes dans tes mains. J'aime la manière avec laquelle tu aimes danser)._

Il se retenait désespérément de ne pas éclater de rire quand l'homme du New Jersey se mit à frapper dans ses mains tout en tournant sur lui-même, ses beaux yeux fermés. Il était dans une telle transe dans ce moment-là, en se croyant seul et non observé. Steve l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois ainsi et avant il s'éclipsait, mais aujourd'hui, il était comme figé sur place : appréciant cette vision assez comique.

_I like the way you put your hands up in the air._

_I like the way you shake your hair. (J'aime la manière dont tu lèves tes mains en l'air. J'aime la façon dont tu bouges tes cheveux.)_

Ça y est, Danny était sur une autre planète : la transe l'avait gagné totalement ! Toujours les yeux clos, il bougeait ses mains dans l'air. Ces belles mains qui lui donnaient tant de frissons circuler dans tout son corps, tant de plaisirs multiples. Ils s'en donnaient bien à cœur joie depuis que Danny va mieux physiquement ! Ils étaient devenus presque insatiables, une facette que le plus jeune ne se connaissait même pas !

Et ses cheveux tout ébouriffés qu'il faisait bouger parfois comme un joueur de guitare rock mais qui là, partaient dans tous les sens comme sa tête bougeait de gauche à droite. Hum, il aimait tant passer ses mains dans ses cheveux quand le plus petit descendait sur son corps et le faisait crier de plaisir de sa langue et ses lèvres, souvent ses dents ! Rien que d'y penser… *censuré : pensées pas très catholiques dans la tête du brun*

_I like the way you like to touch. _

_I like the way you stare so much. (J'aime la façon avec laquelle tu aimes toucher. J'aime la manière avec laquelle tu me fixes intensément)._

Alors que la première partie de la chanson se terminait, le blond sembla enfin sortir de son état et sursauta quand il vit Steve à l'embrasure de la porte. Ce dernier avait un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Dommage qu'il se soit arrêté de danser ainsi, il aimait tellement le voir danser. Bouger son fessier dans tous les sens, rendant fou de désir le marine. Le blond le fixait intensément tout en se déplaçant vers lui, semant sur son chemin les vêtements qu'il avait sur lui. Baissant le son de la radio au passage, arrivé à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, il lui murmura :

_« J'aime aussi ta façon de danser. J'aime aussi ton regard bleuté. J'aime ta façon de me surprendre encore et toujours en privé. J'aime ton comportement parfois. J'aime ta manière de me caresser, de me regarder, de me faire l'amour et de m'embrasser. »_

Sur ce dernier aveu, il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser langoureux, mélangeant leurs souffles et leurs langues pendant plusieurs minutes, les laissant tout essoufflés. La chanson parvenait à sa fin et quand le chanteur se mit à répéter :

_But most of all. Yeah… Most of all… (Mais plus que tout. Ouais… Plus que tout…)_

Se collant encore plus à lui pour lui montrer tout l'effet que ça lui faisait, bougeant ses hanches contre celles de Steve qui laissa échapper un grognement de désir, il conclut ainsi :

_« I like the way you move… (J'aime ta manière de bouger) »_

Et très rapidement calquant leurs rythmes l'un sur l'autre, ils se mirent à bouger de plus en plus intensément, passionnément, chantant en chœur leur passion et leur amour pour l'un l'autre et atteignant à l'unisson le septième ciel… Oubliant totalement ainsi leur petit-déjeuner qui se refroidissait de plus en plus ou le pain cramé resté dans le four…

Les deux nouveaux fiancés avaient bien d'autres chats à fouetter à ce moment !

_Tbc…_


	13. Chapter 13

_Le petit bonus tant attendu avant enfin le dernier chapitre ! Spéciale dédi à Yayi et Fye : attention LEMON ! J'ai remis la fin de ce chapitre au début pour petit rappel ! Merci aussi à Shoupashups, j'adore tes petites reviews ma grande et je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours Et à toi Gloomy aussi ! Et Aliza dont je viens d'intercepter le message entre deux lignes PS : en train de regarder Les Experts j'adore la coiffe de Greg et leurs petits PDE aident beaucoup là _

_« On pourrait peut-être reprendre là où on s'était arrêté ? »_

_Il grimpa sur le lit pas très large et vint s'installer sur les jambes de Nick. Il sentit avec satisfaction que ses arguments avaient eu un effet positif sur une certaine partie de son anatomie. Malgré son sentiment de culpabilité, il voulait se donner une chance à lui et à son mariage. Il se dit qu'il n'était pas le seul, quand Nick répondit à son baiser avec ferveur, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche immédiatement. Accès très vite garanti à celle-ci pendant que la chemise d'hôpital glissait sur les épaules et que le lit s'abaissait._

_« Humpf ! »_

_« Oh désolé bébé ! Je t'ai fait mal ! »_

_« Non mais tu aurais pu éviter d'abaisser le lit aussi rapidement ! Je te rappelle que je suis encore convalescent et que… Hum… Que tu appuies un peu sur ma jambe là. »_

_« Oh pardon ! »_

Se soulevant un peu du lit pour être installé sans le gêner sur Nick. La position n'était certainement pas des plus confortables mais plus que plaisante pour les deux, surtout quand Greg appuya sans forcer sur son bas-ventre, diffusant une intense chaleur circuler dans leurs corps. Même si leurs esprits commençaient à être embrumés par le désir intense, Nick réussit à avoir un éclair de lucidité avant d'aller plus loin.

_« Attends G. Attends ! On ne va pas faire ça… Hum oh c'est bon _(quand Greg commença à bouger son bassin nu au-dessus de lui) _Autant c'est… Oh… Plus que plaisant… On… Est… Dans… Un… Endroit… Oh my fucking gosh !... Public, mon amour ! »_

_« Je sais mais c'est ce qui rend… Han oh Nicky _(celui-ci avait relevé avec difficulté le haut de son corps, passant ses superbes bras musclés autour de son mari pour titiller un des bouts de chair rosé) _La chose… Encore plus excitante… Puis à ton avis, pourquoi tout le monde est parti ? »_

_« Tu es si plein de surprises… »_

_« Et tu m'aimes pour ça ! »_

L'aîné posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec une totale ardeur laissant leurs langues se rencontrer, s'entremêler dans un ballet envoûtant, manquant de leur faire perdre sur le champ toute once de raison. Le cadet remit les draps au-dessus d'eux, tout en faisant glisser le pantalon de pyjama de son homme sur ses jambes. Restreint une nouvelle fois au niveau place, il parvint cependant à faire glisser ses lèvres sur son corps, profitant de l'immobilisation de ce dernier pour lui accorder un plaisir de sa spécialité.

Parvenu à la verge gonflée, il apposa plusieurs petits baisers sur l'extrémité avant que sa langue ne dépasse la barrière de ses lèvres et la fit circuler de haut en bas, se délectant avec joie des soupirs et gémissements provenant de l'homme qu'il aimait. Leurs deux mains se joignirent, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Le plaisir se fit de plus en plus intense pour le blessé, raffermissant ainsi sa poigne sur la main douce du norvégien d'origine. Il ne pouvait voir son visage mais pour l'avoir observé des centaines de fois, il savait que celui-ci était rougi, un peu de sueur faisant une course lente sur son cou puis atteignant ses épaules, quelques fois de manières surprenante sur ses abdos si fermes. C'était un enchantement visuel pour lui, surtout quand Nick avait sa bouche entrouverte, haletant, un sourire se formant. Il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde en sachant qu'il resterait le seul et unique privilégié à profiter de ça.

Quand le brun commença à bouger un peu son bassin alors que son comparse entraînait son sexe le plus loin possible dans sa gorge, sentant quelques gouttes de plaisir s'évacuer, il en convint que celui-ci était à point et plus que prêt pour sa dernière surprise de la journée.

Quand ses lèvres se détachèrent de l'endroit où il le souhaitait le plus, Nick laissa échapper un grognement de frustration, même si la bouche mouillée de son amour parsemait sur son chemin de doux baisers mouillés sur sa peau avant de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Le baiser était délicieusement endiablé, laissant le plaisir à Nick de redécouvrir son essence. La langue de son amour fut remplacée par une main qui le touchait et l'autre qui le caressait à l'endroit abandonné il ya quelques secondes. Le drap glissa de leurs deux corps quand Greg se redressa, offrant ainsi une vue alléchante à l'homme en-dessous et se laissa glisser lentement sur la hampe de chair, leur faisant pousser un long gémissement d'extase mélangé à un peu de douleur pour l'un. Haletant, il s'allongea quelques secondes sur son amour le temps de s'ajuster correctement et d'oublier la brûlure avant de véritablement commencer l'étreinte qu'ils souhaitaient tant.

_« T'es… T'es vraiment un dingue, tu le sais ? Je ne vais pas… Je ne vais pas te faire l'amour ainsi sans préparation ! »_

_« Trop… Trop tard pour ça ! Puis… Tu crois que je… Que je ne me suis pas préparé avant de venir… Hum vas-y c'est bon là… Ici… »_

_« Tu… Ne… Cesses… Donc… Jamais… »_

_« Jamais… Et tu m'aimes… Gné… Encore plus… Pour cela… »_

_« Oh que oui mon cœur… Je suis totalement… Gah… Fou de toi… »_

Ils commencèrent un lent mouvement de va et vient, Nick tenant son Greggo par les hanches pendant que celui-ci montait et descendait sur son sexe, ne quittant pas des yeux son chéri. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en se rappelant qu'il était passé à deux doigts de le perdre. Pour toujours ! Lui son âme sœur, lui son seul et unique… Son mari ! Deux mots qu'il aimait répéter inlassablement même si, trois semaines après, il avait encore du mal à assimiler. Il sortit de sa torpeur quand une main vint caresser tendrement sa joue, essuyant de son pouce les petites gouttes salées en le regardant avec tendresse et d'une façon qui voulait dire, encore, _« Tu sais bien que tu es pardonné ! ». _Sa tête se colla un peu plus contre la chaleur diffusée par cette main dont il embrassa la paume. C'était dans des moments comme ceux-là qu'ils ne voulaient absolument rien presser. Et pourtant jamais autant d'émotions et de sentiments qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être nommés à ce moment n'avaient été aussi visibles. Tout était parfait… Magique mais parfait encore plus ! Parfait comme leur amour et leur manière de le célébrer !

Butant plusieurs fois contre son point de plaisir, sans force ni brutalité les amenant progressivement ensemble jusqu'au point de non-retour, faisant circuler leurs mains de haut en bas sur leurs peaux trempées, s'arrêtant parfois à quelques parties plus sensibles, se délectant mutuellement de toute cette douceur et ce bonheur !

Un dernier mouvement plus soutenu du à l'extase qui atteignait son apogée après ce qui leur semblait des heures, deux mains qui s'unissaient au même endroit les envoyant tous les deux au septième ciel pratiquement en simultané, leurs deux bouches se rejoignant pour crier collées l'une à l'autre leurs noms.

Le blond se laissa retomber sur le torse de son bel amant, haletant, épuisé mais un sourire beat sur ses lèvres alors que Nick posait des bisous dans son cou. Après de longues minutes ainsi, Greg remonta les draps sur eux, s'installant confortablement contre son homme, évitant tout contact avec la jambe plâtrée de bleu et ils s'endormirent ainsi, ne prenant pas le temps de se rhabiller, ni de se nettoyer. Ils voulaient juste ce contact, peau contre peau, sentir leurs poitrines se soulever avec un rythme régulier. Une meilleure façon donc de commencer leur voyage de noces.

Et quand peu de temps après, la porte s'entrouvrit pour se refermer presque aussitôt, ils n'entendirent rien, plongés dans un sommeil réparateur et confortant. Rassurant ainsi les membres de la famille du couple et arrachant un petit sourire de compréhension à Derek qui eut vite fait d'emmener son mari à lui pour un câlin quelques mètres plus loin.

_Fin de ce bonus…_


	14. Chapter 14

_Désolée pour le retard. J'ai eu une grosse semaine là et elle n'est pas finie avec l'inventaire et tout. De plus, je n'arrête pas de me lancer dans d'autres projets RPS. Bon voici le dernier chapitre. En espérant réellement que ça vous plaira, sinon je n'aurais plus qu'à me « petit-suissider ». Je vous embrasse tous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre de « You ass ». Précision : comme j'adore le fluffy, bah vous allez être euh… Servis _

_Note à tout le monde : le chanteur Raphaël agagaga plus mignon en vrai dis-donc. *mode raconte ma life off* et vivement la réunion des sadiques _

_Deux ans plus tard :_

_« Greg ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, on va être à la bourre là sérieusement ! »_

_« C'est bon, c'est bon Nick je me dépêche ! Pas besoin de crier comme ça, je ne suis pas sourd quand même ! »_

_« Je sais mais on doit y être dans un quart d'heure et avec de la chance s'il n'y a pas de bouchons, on sera peut-être à l'heure ! »_

_« C'est bon détends-toi monsieur le Texan toujours pressé ! Ca y est encore un peu de gel et on est parti ! Comment tu me trouves ? »_

_*je crois que je vais aller me chercher une bassine immédiatement*_

Il était très rare, même pour Nick, de voir son homme comme ça. Lui tellement habitué aux t-shirts et aux chemises strictes, là il le trouvait plus beau que jamais : les cheveux fous, comme à ses débuts, une chemise blanche à manches courtes mettant en valeur son corps parfaitement bronzé et un pantalon noir moulant comme il le fallait mais pas trop… Coup de foudre à nouveau !

_« Si on n'était pas aussi pressés à cet instant, je t'arracherais bien cette chemise immédiatement ! Dommage, faudra attendre ce soir ! Bon on y va babe ? »_

_« Allons-y ! »_

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an depuis le hold-up et, malgré le manque d'enthousiasme à devoir revenir sur cette île où Nick a bien failli perdre la vie une nouvelle fois, ils ne seraient absents pour rien au monde. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier pour le jeune couple et ils s'y retrouvaient conviés : en deux ans, ils étaient devenus peut-être pas totalement des amis mais une bonne relation s'était instaurée entre les quatre hommes, ce qui était assez étonnant vu le caractère assez particulier des deux policiers. Mais bon, voilà le hasard pouvait être bien surprenant parfois !

Grâce au GPS intégré, ils réussirent à arriver parfaitement à l'heure à la villa des futurs McGarrett-Williams où se déroulait la cérémonie et parvinrent à se faire assez discrets en parvenant sur la plage où tout le monde était déjà installé, tournés tous ensemble vers le jeune couple rayonnant de bonheur, entourés de leurs témoins, Grace et le gouverneur Jameson.

La petite fille, habillée d'une petite robe rose, semblait toute aussi excitée que le jeune couple et il y avait de quoi : son Danno et Step-Steve allaient se dire oui et elle en était plus que fière car pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Hawaii, son père semblait bien être l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Et même s'il n'avait pas changé grand-chose dans son caractère de cochon, il était sans aucun doute beaucoup plus épanoui !

Tous les deux portaient une veste noire sur leurs chemises blanches, pantalon noir et le brun avait réussi à le convaincre d'abandonner son éternelle cravate en cette journée (bon même s'il en avait prévu quelques unes pour leur départ ce soir pour le continent mais à but plus utilitaire que vestimentaire) et ne portaient pas de chaussures. Et malgré le fait que ce soit une réunion de toute leur famille et amis, ils n'avaient de yeux que pour l'un l'autre : deux regards débordants d'amour et de tendresse. Quand on sait qu'il y a deux ans, ils avaient bien failli ne jamais se trouver ici à ce moment, ça se comprenait totalement ! Et malgré les réticences encore de départ de Danny suite à son mariage raté avec Rachel, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde pourtant quand Steve lui avait demandé de l'épouser lors d'une opération des plus risquées. Ce grand crétin avait bien réussi à l'impressionner de nouveau !

Ils sortirent finalement de leur contemplation quand le gouverneur commença la cérémonie.

_« Mes chers amis, c'est par cette magnifique journée que j'ai l'honneur de vous accueillir pour célébrer l'union de ces deux hommes. Comme beaucoup de monde doit le penser ici, on pourrait presque dire enfin ! » (Fou rire général) « Mais voilà, nous y sommes et je suis vraiment très heureuse d'avoir été choisi pour le faire ! Maintenant, chacun a choisi de prononcer ses propres vœux donc Steve, je vous laisse la parole ! »_

Après avoir rappelé leur première rencontre « détonante » ici-même, le caractère borné du blond qui l'avait fait sans hésiter prendre le contact avec Jameson pour accepter son offre, leur amitié qui s'était développée tout doucement pour se changer finalement en une formidable histoire d'amour. Bien sûr, comme tout couple, ils avaient eu des hauts et des bas mais leur relation était plus forte que jamais aujourd'hui et apportait des conséquences positives dans leur travail.

Ceux de Danny s'ensuivirent de la même manière, plaisantant encore et toujours sur le côté animal et homme de Néanderthal du brun, de ses méthodes si particulières pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et que cela avait finalement payé pour en arriver à ce jour sacré. Le tout accompagné de rappels de leur amour immense et de remercier amis et familles pour tout leur soutien. A la fin de leurs deux discours, le couple avait les larmes aux yeux. Quelque chose de si rare chez Steve, ce qui fit sourire tendrement Danny avant de se permettre de passer son pouce sous sa paupière à la fin.

_« Les alliances, s'il vous plaît ! »_

Grace s'avança tout fièrement devant les deux hommes avec la boîte contenant les deux alliances. Chacun leur tour ils prirent l'anneau et le passèrent à leur doigt, et pour la première fois le grand Seal avait les mains qui tremblaient vivement. Trop d'émotions le gagnait, il l'aimait tellement son petit blond. Son sourire était plus rayonnant que jamais en sachant que maintenant cet homme était le sien. Les souvenirs de cette journée d'horreur revinrent à la surface, se remémorant la peur immense ressentie ce jour-là, l'état dans lequel il s'était trouvé quand il avait cru que Danny était mort, et la révélation suprême : l'amour ineffaçable qu'il ressentait pour son colérique et nerveux coéquipier. Une fois l'anneau passé, il releva les yeux vers son époux et y vit de multiples émotions aussi et un sourire équivalent au sien.

_« En tant que gouverneur de l'état d'Hawaii, j'ai l'honneur de vous déclarer pour la première fois partenaires pour la vie. Vous pouvez embrasser votre époux ! »_

La phrase qu'ils attendaient avec une grande impatience et Steve ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à la demande de Jameson, s'avançant vers son mari lui prenant son visage entre les mains et l'embrassant avec une grande passion, leurs langues se rencontrant brièvement pour ne pas laisser le désir les gagner (une chose qui arrive très souvent pour eux). Ils se séparèrent, deux sourires béats étirant leurs lèvres en joignant leurs mains pour se tourner vers leurs amis : tous étaient maintenant levés de leurs chaises et les applaudissaient avec entrain. Ils descendirent l'allée menant jusqu'au buffet installé sur la plage suivi rapidement du reste des invités, les parents de Danny, Mary et Grace et leur équipe en tête. La soirée se déroula ainsi de la plus parfaite des manières, partageant fous rires et embrassades, baisers volés entre deux discussions avec l'un et l'autre de leurs invités. Avec les jeunes mariés et Chin avec Charlie, Nick et Greg formaient le troisième couple de même sexe et ne se sentaient pas du tout mal à l'aise malgré le fait qu'ils ne connaissaient pratiquement personne ici. Tout le monde semblait tolérant et ne les jugeait pas. Ce qui leur fit passer à tous les deux une magnifique soirée, leur faisant oublier les mauvais souvenirs qui restaient gravés en eux depuis deux ans.

Tout comme Danny et Steve, cette épreuve les avait rendus plus forts que jamais et ils ne comptaient plus gâcher tous les moments qu'ils avaient l'un avec l'autre ! Ce fut sur cette décision que les deux couples regardèrent le coucher de soleil sur l'océan, laissant tous leurs souvenirs négatifs derrière eux et s'avançant maintenant vers l'avenir…

_Fin…_

_Bon euh… Espère ne pas vous avoir déçus J'ai eu tant de mal à écrire ce dernier paragraphe. Je sais c'était court, mais bon… Enfin dites-moi !_


End file.
